


Как ясный сокол плакучую иву спасал

by fandom_Xenophilia, Joker_Zhivago



Series: FB 2015 [26]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4624761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Xenophilia/pseuds/fandom_Xenophilia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joker_Zhivago/pseuds/Joker_Zhivago
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of maxi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как ясный сокол плакучую иву спасал

**Author's Note:**

> Размер: макси, 25 064  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: ОМП/ОМП (человек/дерево), ОМП/ОМП (человек/аспид)  
> Жанр: сказка, юмор, любовный многоугольник  
> Рейтинг: R  
> Краткое содержание: Финансовый аналитик Касьян Петрухин жил сказочной жизнью: деньги, карьера и красавец-любовник. Но однажды всему этому пришёл конец. Что делать? Не вешать нос и не поддаваться на провокации, которые подкидывает проказница-судьба.  
> Примечание/Предупреждения: нон-кон  
> Для голосования: #. fandomXenophilia 2015 - "Как ясный сокол плакучую иву спасал"

Глава 1. В которой привычная жизнь финансового аналитика Петрухина подходит к концу

Знаю я одну сказку весёлую, ту самую, которую сам Сирин-златоуст когда-то сказывал. Сказка эта не короткая и не длинная, а как раз такая, чтобы время скоротать да не умаяться – красивая небыль о том, как ясный сокол плакучую иву спасал. Вот её-то я вам, люди добрые, и поведаю.

Жил-был на белом свете добрый молодец из славного рода Петрухиных. Звали его Касьяном, по батюшке Гордеевичем. Официально сей благородный муж был холост, однако сожительствовал с молоденьким любовником. 

Дурными привычками господин Петрухин не страдал, отличался завидными стрессоустойчивостью и целеустремлённостью, к тридцати пяти годам успел состояться и утвердиться в карьерном и материальном планах: занимал хлебную должность финансового аналитика первой категории при Княжеском Казначействе, имел белокаменные палаты в тихом центре стольного града Хорска, капитальную дачу в садовом товариществе «Золотая сказка» и даже собственного дракона по кличке Туатар. 

Собою Касьян, без всякого преувеличения, был дивно хорош. В своё время популярный живописец Редькин больше месяца уговаривал его позировать для своей знаменитой картины «Финист – Ясный Сокол», от которой все девицы без исключения томились и млели. Касьян тогда был молод, неопытен – согласился. Повёлся на сладкие речи живописца о славе, о том, что, мол, в жизни известность ему только поможет. Потом жалел, потому что из-за той известности пришлось ему от толпы поклонниц дворами да огородами бегать, да и работу приличную кое-как нашёл. На каждом собеседовании потенциальный работодатель изумлённо восклицал: «Надо же, Финист – Ясный Сокол!», – и затем следовало два варианта развития событий: первый – Касьяну предлагали должность личного секретаря с круглосуточным проживанием при начальстве; второй – давали от ворот поворот, потому что «любовные беспокойства» в коллективе не требуются. Чтобы отделаться от славы легкомысленной модельки, ему тогда пришлось в лепёшку расшибиться, доказывая, что он не только собою хорош, но и умом не обижен. 

Ввиду спокойного и даже несколько флегматичного характера, образ жизни у господина Петрухина был самый обычный – скучный. Ни особыми подвигами, ни хотя бы приключениями, даже самыми заурядными, похвастаться он не мог. Однако в один прекрасный день всё у Касьяна Гордеевича покатилось к чертям – в мутный и глубокий омут: и налаженная личная жизнь, и весьма успешная карьера. Шансы вернуть и то и другое в прежнее русло равнялись, по собственным прикидкам Касьяна Гордеевича, примерно 13/87. Мало, конечно, но с другой стороны, чёртова дюжина – величина нестабильная, теории вероятности неподвластная, и потому прогнозы по ней составлять – только время даром тратить. 

Жизнь научила Касьяна одному простому правилу – засучи рукава и не падай духом, как бы туго ни пришлось. К слову сказать, судьба уже преподносила ему неприятные сюрпризы, но он справился, и блестяще. Сызмальства в богатыри готовился, спал и видел, как на военную службу поступит, героическую карьеру сделает. Но нет, воеводинские знахари забраковали и до службы не допустили. Ладно бы хворь была серьёзная, так обыкновенное плоскостопие. Красавец-молодец – косая сажень в плечах, силушка во всём теле так и ходит, на волю просится! Да только знахарская комиссия была непреклонна. Ни родственные связи, ни уговоры с подарками не помогли. В богатырскую дружину Касьяна не взяли, более того, выдали белый билет, с которым военная карьера для него навсегда оказалась закрытой. 

Вердикт «к богатырской службе непригоден» тогда Касьяна очень больно по самолюбию ударил. Решил было, беда – вся жизнь под откос, но затем всё же сумел взять себя в руки. Подумал, если не силушкой, так умом ясным будет себе дорогу в жизнь прокладывать, и преуспел – к тридцати годам Касьяна Гордеевича в каждой купеческой гильдии в лицо знали, уважали. Видел он, где капитал можно было приумножить, а где лучше и не рисковать. Сам Красимир – Великий Князь Хорский – в трудные для княжества времена для совета среди прочих учёных мужей Касьяна Гордеевича себе на ковёр требовал. 

И вот опять – плохи были Касьяновы дела. Жизнь снова затрещала по швам, а началось всё вот с чего.

За час до конца рабочего дня к Касьяну подошёл шеф Захар Игоревич и заговорщически прошептал: 

– К нам сам Савелий Всеволодович собираются с проверкой. Сегодня-завтра пожалуют.

Шефа своего Касьян уважал, но страха перед ним совершенно не испытывал. Захар Игоревич мечтал доработать положенный до пенсии срок и уйти на покой. Все свои начальственные заботы давно на Касьяна переложил. Что же касается Савелия Всеволодовича Тугарина – Главы Хорского Княжеского Казначейства, вот тут Касьян немного робел. С подчинёнными Савелий Всеволодович был суров и ошибок не прощал. Такую мог характеристику при увольнении выдать, что работы потом не только в Хорске, даже в захудалой Тмутаракани было не сыскать. 

Касьян настороженно поднял точёную соболиную бровь, словно безмолвно спрашивая: «Чего переживаете, шеф? У нас ведь всё схвачено». 

Захар Игоревич зацокал языком и, качая головой, сунул ему под нос неприметную серенькую папочку, приоткрыв которую, Касьян резко побледнел и потупил взор. На титульном листе документа красовалась писанная красными чернилами резолюция _«Отклонить за недостоверностью»_ и размашистая подпись судебного эксперта Х. Х. Негодяева.

«Ах, подлец, – гневался про себя возмущённый Касьян, – отомстил-таки. Ударил в спину, гнида».

Месть судебного эксперта Негодяева и впрямь носила характер низкий и подлый. Всё же не простил Касьяну своего амурного фиаско, затаил злобу да обиду в душе. Хотя при встречах вида не подавал, кивал приветливо всякий раз, а порой даже непринуждённую беседу поддерживал. 

Яблоком раздора между господином Негодяевым и господином Петрухиным явился хорошо известный обоим Ванечка Ракитин – смазливый студент школы благородных искусств. Стройный, светлокудрый, с печальными очами цвета посеребрённой зелени и вечной загадочной улыбкой на сладких устах. Имея пылкую романтическую натуру и склонность к мечтательности, Ванечка долгое время крутил платонический роман одновременно и с судебным экспертом Негодяевым, и с финансовым аналитиком Петрухиным. Однако последнему это безобразие в конце концов надоело, и он разорвал пресловутый треугольник самым радикальным способом – уткнул юного вертихвоста носом в подушку и отодрал как следует, чтобы неповадно было солидным людям голову морочить. 

Лопнувшее терпение и внезапный срыв помогли Касьяну выяснить, что он и Ванечка чудно подходят друг другу в интимном плане. Рук Ванечка не распускал, в постели лежал идеальным «бревном», только переворачивай да «жарь», как заблагорассудится, что Касьяна в силу его собственных тараканов более чем устраивало. 

Так, несмотря на очевидное преимущество господина Негодяева и в размере жалования, и в статусе занимаемой должности, Касьян одержал на любовном фронте безоговорочную победу. 

При том, что лета его минули уже третий десяток, найти да сжиться с кем-то, кто был по душе, до сердцееда Ванечки Ракитина у Касьяна Гордеевича так и не вышло. Поэтому всю свою нерастраченную за годы благосклонность он направил на Ванечку, и вскоре тот перевёз свои немногочисленные пожитки в белокаменные палаты господина Петрухина, сел ему на шею и спокойно зажил в своё полное удовольствие. Притёрлись друг к дружке как по маслу. Касьян даже не заметил, как плавно провалился в спокойную и размеренную семейную жизнь. Всё было у Касьяна хорошо: служба в казначействе, молодой любовник под боком. Зимой – на отдых в Тридевятое царство, косточки у моря на песочке погреть, летом – в пригород на роскошную дачу с искусственным прудиком и ландшафтным дизайном, который наколдовал всё тот же свет очей Ванечка. 

Теперь же, видать, пришла ему пора расплачиваться за своё тихое мещанское счастье. Эта, на первый взгляд, мелкая каверза, подстроенная господином Негодяевым, грозила в одночасье разрушить весь привычный жизненный уклад господина Петрухина. 

Касьян исподлобья посмотрел на шефа и резюмировал:

– Стало быть, ушёл наш тендер на постройку трактира у Вещего Камня. 

– Ушёл, – подтвердил шеф, – к басурманам заморским ушёл. И когда собаки паршивые успели к Негодяеву подступиться? Он же, мерзавец такой, нам контракт обещал! Уже и на лапу свою загребущую получил. Деньги взял, а дело-то – заморским отсудил!

Касьян слушал возмущения начальника и мрачнел. Если шеф прознает об их давней вражде с судебным экспертом, тогда вся вина за провал со строительством трактира, вся ответственность только на его, Касьяновы, плечи неподъёмной горой ляжет. Очень не любил шеф, когда личная жизнь работе мешала. Пиши прощай тогда и шикарная летняя дача, и собственные белокаменные палаты в тихом центре, и ежегодные поездки в Тридевятое царство, и милый сердцу любовник, что привык жить сыто да припеваючи. Молодой ведь он, свет очей Ванечка, ветреный. Вспомнит более успешного воздыхателя да уйдет туда, где трава зеленее покажется. 

– А самое поганое, – шеф жевал обветренные губы и щёлкал узловатыми сухими пальцами, что свидетельствовало о крайней его мыслительной концентрации, – аванс подрядчику на строительство отсчитали и в белы ручки передали. Тот в свою очередь уже и с лешими контракт на вырубку подходящих деревьев близ «Заповедных Лесов» заключил. А где теперь строить-то? Да и что, собственно? А Савелий Всеволодович пустого расточительства не любят, сам знаешь. Что делать будем, голубчик Касьян Гордеевич? Как ситуацию станем исправлять? 

«Идти на поклон к Негодяеву? – рассуждал Касьян. – Нет, не вариант. Поглумится только да позлорадствует. Басурманам угрожать, чтобы сами участок уступили? Так их боярин Упырёвкрышует, а с Упырёвым ссориться себе дороже. Самим к Упырёву идти? Так это и вовсе без штанов останемся». 

От всех этих мрачных дум финансовый аналитик стал, как говорится, совсем невесел. Понурился, повесил голову меж крепких богатырских плеч, но потом всё же встрепенулся и уточнил для полноты картины:

– А Савелий Всеволодович когда будут? Сколько у нас времени в распоряжении имеется?

– Они сегодня из Басурмании в своё Хорское имение прибудут. Ну… пока с дороги отдохнут – вечер, ночь. А утром точно соизволят в конторе быть и с делами знакомиться.

– Вот что, шеф, давайте вы сегодня к кикиморам в Болотный Заповедник наведаетесь. Попробуйте их убедить, чтобы организовали какой-нибудь пикет по защите редких лягушек. Вещий Камень ведь аккурат к границе их территорий примыкает. Напугайте их там чем-нибудь. Скажите, мол, участок басурманам заморским отдали. Шепните по секрету, что видели план застройки, что как пить дать осушат их болота. Сыграем на том, что кикиморы всегда опасались внедрения на свои болота басурманских шайтан-технологий. Направьте их рвение «за первозданность и невмешательство в хрупкую болотную экосистему» против заморских конкурентов. Намекните, мол, кто нынче у современного трактира мошку да гнус терпеть будет? Гнус вытравят, лягушки их ненаглядные вымрут, болота высохнут, и придётся им, кикиморам, бомжевать тогда. А я по родственным связям попробую аудиенцию у воеводы Ильи Никитича выпросить. Он заморских на дух не переносит, а уж когда узнает, что им земли под застройку возле Вещего камня отдали, в нашем деле тем более поможет. 

– Голова, – похвалил Касьяна шеф, – и то правда, потянем время. А там видно будет.

***

Воевода Илья Никитич Муромов уже без малого пять лет возглавлял княжескую дружину, был первым человеком во всём княжестве после самого князя Красимира и приходился Касьяну семиюродным дядькой по материнской линии. Невелико родство, конечно, да только в своё время Касьян сумел сыскать расположение в лице дальнего родственника – проявил себя в «Молодецких играх» среди отроков как самый перспективный. В кулачных боях Касьяну почти не было равных, а в лапту так вообще играл как бог. Илья Никитич этому виду спорта весьма благоволил и покровительствовал. Эх, если бы не плоскостопие, был бы сейчас Касьян в высшей лиге, в команде «ХорскихСоколов». А так только навещал теперь воеводу, когда тот по выходным звал мяч погонять, так сказать, среди своих, по-домашнему. 

Вечером воевода был занят, что и неудивительно, каждая минутка у такого важного человека загодя расписана. Однако Касьяну не отказал, велел ехать в «Лиходеевские Бани» – новое и весьма почитаемое место у бояр, успешных купцов да высоких чиновников. 

Выбор места Касьяну совсем не понравился. Мысли о скопище кряхтящих голозадых мужиков в общественной парилке наводили его на жаркие, непотребные размышления, но будучи человеком скромным и благовоспитанным, он себя всячески сдерживал, не позволял фривольным фантазиям воплотиться в реальность и, храня Ванечке верность, сам себе дал слово, что он в «Лиходеевские» – ни ногой. Однако тут-то выбора не было, не по своей воле пришлось ему туда отправиться – нужда заставила.

Касьян решил стойко противостоять искушениям и думать только о деле. Получил у стойки администратора сменное разовое бельё да банные принадлежности и побрёл в раздевалки. Надеялся, что ещё там перехватит Илью Никитича, намекнёт ему о важности и неотложности дела, и они перенесут разговор в более подходящее место. 

По дороге Касьяна неожиданно остановил управляющий и предложил посетить отдельную парилку для важных персон, но Касьян торопливо от него отмахнулся и решительно направился в общую баню, где была назначена встреча. Управляющий, не посмевший и далее навязываться, отчего-то картинно схватился за голову и со всех ног бросился за угол, причитая: «Ох, горе мне!». Однако этого Касьян уже не увидел. 

В пустом зале с рядами светлых осиновых шкафчиков воеводы не обнаружилось. Повздыхав, Касьян нерешительно потоптался на месте и принялся раздеваться. Он уже снял сорочку и исподнее, когда заметил, что за ним кое-кто пристально наблюдает. Наглец даже рот от неприличного рвения приоткрыл. Касьян не подал виду, что смутился, хотя внутренне весь запылал и ощутил некий конфуз от вынужденной демонстрации собственной наготы. Обмотав бёдра простынёю, он бросил высокомерный взгляд на нахала и гордо продефилировал мимо, в парилки. 

– Устраивайтесь, сударь, – поманил дежурный банщик. – Я сейчас жару поддам, а погодя веничком пройдусь.

«Пронесло, – мелькнуло у Касьяна в голове, когда он в поисках свободного места на полках обозрел всех имеющихся в парилке голозадых мужиков. – Одни старые урюки да круглопузые отцы семейств». На таких его эротические фантазии не распространялись, и страх перед мнимыми искушениями отступил. 

Он расслабился и прилёг подальше от печки, там, где было больше места. На верхний, более узкий полок не полез, устроился на нижнем.

– Позволите, сударь? 

Касьян Гордеевич открыл глаза и имел «счастье» уставиться на причиндалы того самого наглеца, который недавно беспардонно разглядывал его в раздевалке. К причиндалам прилагалось ладное поджарое тело, которое в раздевалке разглядывать было недосуг, да и срамно, а тут вот поневоле пришлось. 

«Не урюк и не пузатый, и даже вполне себе ничего», – про себя отметил Касьян и буркнул:

– Да, пожалуйста, сударь. Извольте.

Незнакомец отчего-то тяжело повздыхал, заправил за уши непослушные русые пряди, что выбились из-под смешной банной шапки, и полез на верхний полок. Делал он это весьма неуклюже, а быть может просто специально – задевал то коленом, то рукой, отчего Касьян краснел и покрывался мурашками, несмотря на банный жар. Благо, в парилке было не разглядеть.

Тем временем банщик плеснул на жаровню травяного настоя и стал махать большим полотенцем. Сосед сверху шумно дышал и беспрестанно возился, вероятно, пытался устроиться удобнее. Было очевидно, что баня ему не очень-то по вкусу. И зачем только пришёл – непонятно.

– А теперь веничком, – предупредил банщик и принялся обхаживать в две руки Касьяна и его соседа с верхнего полка. 

«Где же воевода? – мысли Касьяна приняли ленивый, сонный характер, и он расслабился, растёкшись по лавке. – Может, в предбаннике отдыхает или в прохладной купели сидит. Ладно, попарюсь и пойду искать».

Банщик переключился на следующих желающих отведать хорошего берёзового веничка, и Касьян уже собрался было вставать да идти искать воеводу, когда на него с верхней полки буквально рухнуло горячее потное тело. Наглец умудрился упасть так, как будто у него жизненное предназначение было – лежать сверху и, вжимаясь в голый зад господина Петрухина, стискивать его богатырские плечи.

Касьян возмущённо крякнул и успел заявить лишь гневное «да ты!», как наглец слабым голосом зашептал ему в затылок:

– Простите… плохо стало… мне бы на воздух.

«Ох ты ж ёшкин кот! Не медлить! Вдруг у человека с сердцем нехорошо!» – сам себе скомандовал Касьян, выбрался из-под пострадавшего, подхватил его надёжнее под руку и, прижимая к себе, потащил к выходу. 

В комнате отдыха было пусто: ни совета у кого спросить, ни ответственность переложить за приведение в чувство симпатичного молодца. 

«Надо же, какой нежный оказался, а по виду и не скажешь, – думал Касьян, – ходят тут всякие… дохлеротики, а ты таскай их потом на собственной хребтине».

– Ну что, как ты? Может,лекаря позвать? – Касьян водрузил свою ношу на скамейку и теперь метался, то обмахивая бедолагу полотенцем, то смачивая ему лицо ключевой водицей.

Незнакомец был бледен, мотал головой, бормотал: «Чтобы я ещё раз в эту душегубку… чуть насмерть не упарился…», – и прочие нелестные отзывы про банное дело и его поклонников. Как только немного пришёл в себя, попросил Касьяна проводить его к душевым. Сказал, что нужно освежиться, и ему сразу станет легче. Сердобольный Касьян в положение потерпевшего вошёл без слов, снова приобнял и повёл согласно указанному направлению. 

В душевых не было ни души. Касьян хотел было пристроить дохлеротика к стене, но тот стал оседать. Опасаясь, как бы он не грохнулся да не расшибся, Касьян снова прижал его к себе. Вывернул краны, отрегулировал температуру и встал вместе с пострадавшим от перегрева под мягкие водяные струи. У самого сердце колотилось как ненормальное от переживаний за ближнего, а вот у незнакомца едва стучало, того и гляди в обморок сердечный хлопнется. 

Уроками первой помощи в воинском училище Касьян пренебрёг. На практике искусственного дыхания рот в рот улизнул с молодым знахарем в подсобку, где продемонстрировал эскулапу другие, весьма действенные живительные практики. Демонстрация, само собой, затянулась, и всю эту «целительную скукотищу» Касьян благополучно пропустил, из-за чего сейчас переживал и в чём честно раскаивался. А ну как в своём бестолковом рвении навредит человеку ещё больше?

Всё ещё придерживая бедолагу, Касьян похлопал его по щекам и вдруг отметил, что тот вполне устойчиво сам стоит на ногах, более того – уверенно обнимает его за шею. На время этого маленького происшествия герой-спасатель совсем позабыл о собственной наготе и о том, что парень, которого он всё время заботливо прижимал к себе, очень даже симпатичный. 

От осознания происходящего его окатило горячей волной стыда. В паху, по которому наглец как бы невзначай елозил туда-сюда, приподнимаясь на цыпочки, сразу потяжелело.

Пока Касьян хлопал глазами и приходил в себя, незнакомец, нагло ухмыляясь одним уголком рта, дотянулся до Касьяновой шеи и впился в неё, оставив смачный багровый засос. 

– Да отцепись ты, шельма! Вертихвост! Я же думал, тебе и вправду плохо стало! – возмутился Касьян. 

Нужно было заканчивать всё происходящее пока не поздно, но отвязаться от приставучей пиявки у него никак не выходило. Незнакомец, оказавшийся неожиданно сильным, обвил Касьяна руками и проказливо улыбался. Лицо у наглеца было примечательное: высокие острые скулы, чёрные пристальные глаза и длинные верхние клыки, которые согласно науке физиогномике говорили о выдающейся харизме и сексуальности их обладателя. 

– Ах ты, аспид! Ни стыда ни совести! – пробовал укорять искусителя Касьян. – Да не трогай ты меня! Ну, кому говорю!

– А ты меня поцелуй, я и отстану! – наглец высунул острый раздвоенный язык и лизнул Касьяна в губы. 

– Так ты…

– Аспид, аспид, – весело подтвердил приставала, – меня Георгием зовут, а тебя?

Затем развратникГеоргий вконец потерял всякий стыд, распустил руки и принялся шарить по богатырскому телу своего «спасителя», не подозревая о том, что огребёт он за такое самовольство по полной программе и вовсе не согласно своим ожиданиям. 

К оправданию Касьяна хочу сказать, что во время этого стремительного натиска он не имел ни малейшей возможности предупредить о том, что трогать его ну ни в коем случае нельзя. Всё дело было в том, что он страсть как не любил, когда его вот так беспардонно и жадно тискали. Такая была в нём странность – совершенно не выносил чужих рук на своём теле. Некоторое время мог терпеть, но потом в нём неизменно просыпался зверь, который желал скрутить в бараний рог любого посягнувшего на «святое», что и случилось с незадачливым Георгием. Нет, Касьяну очень даже нравилось самому пощупать, но позволять кому-то трогать себя – это почему-то нет, увольте. 

Занятые лишь друг другом, Касьян и Георгий не заметили, как в душевые вошли ещё двое любителей банного дела.

Сцена, которую там застали воевода Илья Никитич Муромов и Глава Княжеского Казначейства Савелий Всеволодович Тугарин, была до безобразия жаркой и неприличной. Финансовый аналитик первой категории Касьян Гордеевич Петрухин вжимал в стену не кого иного, как Георгия, нежно любимого племянника Савелия Всеволодовича, и, очевидно, творил с ним самое настоящее непотребство. Георгий стонал, выгибался, запрокинув голову, а Касьян Гордеевич что-то страстно рычал ему на ухо. 

– Что здесь происходит?! – не своим голосом рявкнул Савелий Всеволодович, и даже воевода, повидавший на своём веку многое, отошёл от греха подальше. – В общественном месте! На глазах у приличных людей!

Услыхав зычный и негодующий голос Главы Княжеского Казначейства,бесстыдники моментально друг от друга отклеились. Георгий, встретившись с гневным взором любимого дядюшки, поднёс ладони к пылающему от смущения лицу, затем схватил полотенце, прикрыл срам и унёсся в раздевалки. 

Пока Касьян пытался последовать примеру Георгия и прикрыть колом стоящее хозяйство, Савелий Всеволодович времени даром не терял, заявил, что завтра с утра желает объяснений и заявления «по собственному желанию». Грозовая туча на высоком челе придавала лицу Савелия Всеволодовича некоторое сходство с безумным князем с картины «Велигор Грозный убивает своего сына», намалёванной новомодным живописцем Редькиным и для устрашения висевшей у князя Красимира в общественной приёмной. 

Савелий Всеволодович в гневе на слова не скупился, грозил сразу и кастрацией, и четвертованием, а затем в сердцах махнул рукой, добавил заключительное печально-раскатистое «э-э-эх!» и покинул помещение – в весьма растрёпанных чувствах. Слишком близко к сердцу принял поруганную честь любимого племянника, а может, наконец осознал, что дитятко давно выросло и попросту желает женихаться. 

Воевода, что во время инцидента не проронил и слова, покачал головой, поцокал укоризненно языком, глядя на посрамлённого родственника, и без разговоров удалился, поскольку распутства не поощрял, а измены вообще считал делом бесчестным.

Бедный Касьян так и не понял, отчего Савелий Всеволодович на него так взъелся. Подумал: «Ну, позажимался с каким-то охочим до плотских утех молодцем, что ж с того?» – да и решил, что просто высшее руководство нынче не в духе было, а он ему под горячую руку подвернулся. 

***

Так вот. Скоро сказка сказывается, да не скоро дело делается. На этом неприятности для незадачливого финансового аналитика в тот день не закончились. После злополучного происшествия в «Лиходеевских Банях» Касьян, расстроенный и злой, отправился к себе на дачу. Его мучали нерешённый вопрос со строительством трактира и постыдная сцена, которую застали два самых нежелательных свидетеля. А больше всего его терзали совесть и похоть, и непонятно, что больше. Его давняя эротическая фантазия о том, чтобы зажать симпатичного незнакомца в общественной бане, не к месту разбудив телесный голод, практически реализовалась и привела к скверным последствиям. Домечтался, как говорится. 

«И как теперь к Ванечке подойти, когда перед глазами всё время этот змей-искуситель стоит? Стонет, выгибается и тянется за поцелуем, – терзался Касьян. – Нехорошо всё вышло, ой как нехорошо». 

От расстройства он совсем позабыл про злополучный засос. И когда Ванечка, кинувшийся ему навстречу и ласково прижавшийся к губам, вдруг коснулся кончиками пальцев его шеи и удивлённо спросил: «Что это?», – его понесло. 

Орал он долго, высказывая всё накипевшее. Начал с подозрений о том, что «может, всё же было-то, с господином Негодяевым, а?!», потом трактир зачем-то приплёл и аванс подрядчику, а в конце со злости ещё и ляпнул: «это всё из-за тебя!». Понял, что наломал дров, только когда свет очей Ванечка захлопал глазками и тихо и очень жалобно молвил:

– Ты мне изменяешь? Ты меня больше не любишь?

А затем в лучших традициях драматического поединка в отчаянии заломил руки, замотал головой, разревелся и кинулся в сад:

– У-у-у… 

Касьян бросился за ним, уже почти нагнал своего ненаглядного и руку протянул, чтобы остановить, обнять, прощенья попросить, но его пальцы против ожидания коснулись не гибкого Ванечкиного стана, а тёплого древесного ствола, плечи тронули длинные плети ветвей, защекотали шею нежными листочками. 

Не в укор Касьяну будет сказано, но всё-таки. Ведь уже год, как вместе живут, а он так и не удосужился в Ванечкин паспорт заглянуть, в графу «род-племя» вчитаться. Думал, с бревном бесчувственным живёт, а вон оказалось с перевёртышем просто. 

«Ему, Ванечке, выходит, плакать да расстраиваться было нельзя, – упрекал себя Касьян. – Теперь понятно – он бедняга от душевных страданий сразу в иву плакучую перекидывается. Это я – бревно бесчувственное, тиран и эгоист. Разорался на самого родного и близкого, нашёл виноватого, когда у самого рыльце в пушку. Понравилось в бане с Георгием обжиматься, поэтому и психанул». 

Касьян, застонав, сел на землю: «Что теперь делать и как быть?». Возлюбленный, свет очей его Ванечка перекинулся в дерево и всё, уснул в нём человек. Видать, сильно обидел его Касьян. Теперь только ждать да прощения выпрашивать. Как скоро отойдёт от обиды? День?месяц? год? Кто знает, у деревьев время по-другому течёт. Откинулся Касьян на серый ивовый ствол, вперил ясны очи в раскидистую крону, в печальные ветви да молодые побеги, свисающие вниз до самой воды, и стал думу горькую думать – как ему любимого в человеческий облик вернуть и козни судебного эксперта Негодяева победить.

О Георгии Касьян старался не вспоминать: «Да откуда только он взялся? Забыть искусителя немедленно. И так дел наворотил, а тут ещё аспид этот со своим магнетическим обаянием по мою душу». 

Только ведь никто так и не пояснил Касьяну, что сей змей зловредный – племянник и любимая кровиночка самого Савелия Всеволодовича Тугарина, с которым Касьян надеялся с утра дело миром уладить. Решил Касьян повиниться: мол, дело молодое, бес попутал, да и не было ничего, он же только отбивался, считай. Просто господин Глава Казначейства в самый курьёзный момент объявился и, конечно, всё неправильно понял. Невиноватый он, Касьян. Аспид этот сам на него накинулся. Ещё в раздевалке, видать, позарился на Касьяновы прелести и план свой коварный придумал.

Глава 2. В которой рассказывается об использовании зелий в самых безвыходных ситуациях

Под тёмными лесами, под ходячими облаками, под частыми звёздами, под красным солнышком живут люди разные, бывают даже жёлтые и красные, но все одну и ту же мудрость твердят – мол, утро вечера мудренее в сто крат. Отдохнул, выспался и на свежую голову решил все проблемы. Тут главное только встать с той самой верной ноги, потому что пробуждение с неверной ноги может лишь усугубить ситуацию. 

Судьба была к Касьяну жестока и выбора ему в этом вопросе не предоставила, так что, можно сказать, утро у него сразу не задалось. Проснулся от щекотки на руке. Спросонья обрадовался, подумал – это Ванечка будит, пёрышком водит. Открыл глаза, а там – сколопендра. Огро-омнаятакая, ме-ерзкая, всеми своими многочисленными ножками перебирает и прямиком ему в лицо ползёт. 

Касьян сперепугу руками замахал, с койки грохнулся и с воплем бежать бросился. Кое-как в себя пришёл, прежде чем снова решился в спаленку заглянуть, там одежда и документы остались, а иначе бы плюнул и не рисковал.

Бедняжка-сколопендра лежала около кровати раздавленная. Пала в неравном бою, приняв смерть хоть и мучительную, но быструю. Касьян, когда на пол упал, сам её случайно-то и порешил. 

С гадами этими, усатыми-ползучими, всегда свет очей Ванечка разбирался. Касьян Гордеевич уже и позабыть успел, когда он от таракана или какой другой твари с криками на табурет лез. Хорош богатырь, мало ему плоскостопия, так ещё и это. Ходил к знахарям, чтобы недуг вылечили, так те ничего лучше не придумали, как присоветовать ему завести дома террариум. Посадить туда тварюшек всяких, от которых у него кровь в жилах стынет и конвульсии нездоровые начинаются, и заботиться о них лично: кормить, наблюдать, со временем в белы ручки начать брать. На такую терапию он, разумеется, плюнул и больше к тем знахарям не обращался.

После встречи со сколопендрой мнительный богатырь долго тряс всю свою одежду на предмет кого-нибудь из родичей погибшей. Затем кое-как оделся и, пребывая в прескверном настроении, вышел на веранду, угрюмо уставившись на собственный сад. Ванечка не одумался, стоял всё там же, у маленького прудика, где пустил в землю крепкие корни. Вцепился ими в берег, как утопающий в соломинку, повис над водой, будто собрался веточками-ладошками воды зачерпнуть и, играя да дурачась, в недовольное Касьяново лицо брызнуть. 

Пора было идти на работу. Состроив невозмутимую мину, Касьян сложил ладони рупором и крикнул Ванечке в сад, что уходит по делам, но затем всё-таки не сдержался, подбежал к ивушке и, воровато посмотрев по сторонам, чмокнул дерево в ствол, огладил нежные веточки, вдохнул родной и знакомый запах. А затем уж побрёл разбираться с плодами минувшего неудачного дня.

***

По дороге в контору Касьян увидел, что на главной городской площади собрались отряды кикимор с плакатами. Одна из них даже что-то вещала в рупор толпе собравшихся вокруг зевак, гневно потрясая своим маленьким кулачком. Кикимор поддерживали лешие, и транспаранты «Сохраним Заповедные Болота» мешались в соотношении два к одному с транспарантами «Защитим Заповедные Леса». Это было уже более чем серьёзно – как пить дать первая полоса в «Хорском Вестнике» и освещение на главном новостном канале.

«Похоже, шефу удалось на нашу сторону не только «Болотный Заповедник», но ещё и леших для большей значимости привлечь, – удовлетворённо отметил Касьян. – Хоть что-то вчера прошло удачно».

В конторе было подозрительно спокойно. Не бегали туда-сюда мелкие служки, не гоняли чаи с баранками упитанные девки из приёмной канцелярии. В воздухе витала тихая тревога, и было душно, как перед грозой. Шёл Касьян Гордеевич по конторским коридорам и ёжился от воцарившегося в углах сумрака. Снаружи-то было хорошо – утро погожее, месяц весенний цветень во всей красе играет, солнышко припекает, а зашёл в родное Казначейство – как будто в стылый могильник попал. В кабинете его поджидал шеф, смурной и весь какой-то потухший. Как только Касьян показался на пороге, Захар Игоревич вскочил, подбежал и, ухватив подчинённого за грудки, зашептал:

– Ой, беда, голубчик Касьян Гордеевич, беда на наши головы. Савелий Всеволодович сегодня как приехали спозаранку, сразу бумагами обложились и мрачнее тучи сидят. Я было к ним с докладом, а они меня вон выставили. Ой, гневаются! Даже от утреннего чаю отказываются. Уже дважды гонца к тебе домой посылали, чтобы ты поторопился. 

Касьян слушал и молчал, а шеф всё причитал:

– Ох и попали мы с этим трактиром! За такую недостачу в казне полетят наши головы. До заслуженной пенсии всего полгода осталось, а теперь, к гадалке не ходи, снимут с позором. Как честным людям потом в глаза смотреть? А жить на что? Только и останется, что с сумой идти побираться. 

Про «с сумой идти побираться» Захар Игоревич, конечно, преувеличивал. У него в заморском хранилище в векселях да прочих ценных бумагах «на старость» хранилось столько, что не только ему, но ещё и внукам перепадёт на хлеб, масло и красную икорку.

– Вы мне скажите, Захар Игоревич, – нахмурился Касьян, – зачем гонца? Я же не присвоил себе этот несчастный аванс и бежать никуда не собираюсь. К чему же так нагнетать ситуацию?

– Не знаю, голубчик, – честно признался шеф и развёл в полном недоумении руками, – что у них там на уме. Ты иди, разузнай уже. А потом сразу ко мне. 

Касьян сухо кивнул и побрёл «на ковёр» к высокому начальству, словно на плаху.

«Конечно, Савелий Всеволодович человек старой закалки, – размышлял про себя Касьян, – но чтобы так взъесться из-за одного вчерашнего происшествия в «Лиходеевских Банях» – это вряд ли. Что он, молодым не был? Сам никогда не куролесил? Значит, прознал уже, что погорели мы с нашей идеей насчёт постройки трактира у Вещего Камня. А это, считай, половину годового бюджета на строительные нужды коту под хвост пустили. Аванс в качестве неустойки уйдёт. К лешим что попало, пиши – пропало. А может, судебный эксперт Негодяев к своей резолюции ещё какую-нибудь кляузу накатал? Решил добить, чтобы наверняка?»

Дверь в кабинет была распахнута, так что стучать не пришлось. Касьян Гордеевич скромно задержался на пороге и, постаравшись принять вид деловой и невозмутимый, поздоровался: 

– Утро доброе. Вызывали, Савелий Всеволодович? 

Господин Тугарин поднял на посетителя тяжёлый взгляд, ещё пуще нахмурив седые кустистые брови, и велел:

– Проходи, присаживайся. Разговор у нас с тобой будет… серьёзный. Дверь-то прикрой за собой, не для посторонних ушей дела обсуждать будем.

За спиной Касьяна мелким пергаментным сусликом замер шеф. Вероятно, рассчитывал подслушать, но слишком рано вывернул из-за поворота и потому так некрасиво себя выдал. Касьян деликатно прикрыл дверь и решительно направился к указанному креслу.

Глава Казначейства окинул ценного сотрудника изучающим взглядом, помолчал для порядка.

– Ну, что же, Касьян Гордеевич, жду твоих объяснений. Ты только не торопись, слова верные подбирай, – начал Савелий Всеволодович, недовольно раздув ноздри и покручивая длинный седой ус.

Касьян понимающе кивнул, потупил взор и принялся собираться с мыслями.

– Мне твою голову с плеч спустить, только пальцами щёлкнуть. Ты не подумай, Касьян Гордеевич, мне такие разговоры самому мало приятного вести, но за свои дела ответ следует по всей строгости держать. Иначе совсем никакого порядка не будет. А уж если разумным словом не смогу тебя убедить да по закону привлечь, имей в виду, у меня не только здесь, но и за морем связи найдутся. Не будет тебе жизни, голубчик! Не-бу-дет, – с нажимом предупредил Савелий Всеволодович и, выдержав эффектную паузу, добавил: – Заживо сгною. 

Такого сурового поворота Касьян никак не ожидал. Не принял вчерашних угроз Савелия Всеволодовича всерьёз, а теперь от неожиданности потерял нить и суть всех дел, за которые должен был ответ держать, и вконец запутался. В чём именно его надобно убедить и почему жизни не будет, было решительно непонятно. 

«Не сошёлся же весь белый свет на этом трактире, – мучился Касьян, – неужели из-за какого-то упущенного тендера человека можно жизни лишить? Вчера Савелий Всеволодович упоминали, что заявления об уходе по собственному желанию от меня ждут. Возможно, просто намекают, что вакансию нужно освободить? Может, кого из родни своей многочисленной хотят на мою должность посадить? Так тут же головой надо работать и опять же особый склад ума иметь, не просто бумажки перебирать. И шеф скоро на пенсию уйдёт. Вот и должность свободная. Не-ет, что-то я тут упускаю».

Зайдя в собственных размышлениях в тупик, Касьян решил начать издалека, а там как кривая выведет:

– Понимаете, Савелий Всеволодович, тут такое дело, – он деловито прокашлялся, – строительство у Вещего Камня – дело тонкое, затрагивает интересы всяческих меньшинств, в частности, кикимор. А где кикиморы, там и лешие обязательно крик поднимут. Непременно возникнет конфликт интересов между арендаторами трактира и указанными меньшинствами. Для привлечения клиентов необходимо будет вытравить мошку и гнус, что сильно ударит по болотной экосистеме. То есть вытравим гнуса – вымрут лягушки. А кикиморы только тем и живут, что в средиземноморскуюБасурманию их тоннами поставляют. Нам ведь не нужны волнения среди болотнинских жителей. Они хоть и мелкие, но злопамятные. И басурманам опять же урок будет, чтобы не зарились на чужое. Нет, нам, конечно, заморские инвестиции сейчаскак воздух нужны, но зачем отдавать им лакомый кусочек за бесценок? Тем более стратегически важную транспортную развязку. Я тут подумал, пускай они с кикиморами пока повоюют, а мы в то время наш трактир у военных казарм построим. Возьмём фору, оттянем на себя потенциальных клиентов. Спрос там хороший будет, окупаемость вложений, конечно, не пять лет составит, но не больше семи – это точно. Это даже хорошо, что обстоятельства так сложились. Можно теперь самим не тратиться на дорогостоящий эко-купол, а обязать басурман обеспечить им трактир согласно условиям контракта по пункту шесть три шесть.

Лицо у Главы Казначейства было непроницаемое, знай себе только брови хмурил да ноздри раздувал. Так ему это по чину было положено, поэтому Касьян расхрабрился, принялся бодро чесать языком и тыкать указкой в подсобные материалы. Так увлёкся, что даже мандражировать перестал и стал смотреть на Главу Казначейства без малейшей тени вины и раскаяния. 

– Издеваться изволим! – вдруг вскричал Савелий Всеволодович и стукнул кулаком по столу. – Попортил мне мальчишку, а теперь гнусом да кикиморами отбрехаться решил?!

– Не… не понял, – заикаясь, пробубнил Касьян.

– Я тебе сейчас поясню, распутник ты эдакий! – Савелий Всеволодович вынул из-за пояса нагайку и в сердцах огрел ею обалдевшего Касьяна по спине. – Стыдно должно быть, молодой человек! Вчера на наших с Ильёй Никитичем глазах племянника моего Георгия оприходовал, а сегодня у него память отшибло! Задурил мальчишке голову! Ему теперь кроме тебя, окаянного, никто не нужен! Страдает сидит, кровь и мне, и матери родной сворачивает.

– Г-георгий… ваш племянник? – уронил челюсть Касьян.

– Племянник и наследник мой, – подтвердил Савелий Всеволодович, – что, припомнил-таки?! 

Касьян смачно сглотнул и поднял честные глаза на бушующего Савелия Всеволодовича. Ох и страшен был тот в гневе: в глазах молнии сверкают, из ноздрей чуть ли не дым валит, грудь будто кузнечные меха ходуном ходит, а голос раскатами грома над головой грохочет. Сейчас ему что ни говори, всё без толку. Под горячую руку оправдываться – только хуже будет. 

«Ох и попал я, – сокрушался Касьян, – что же теперь делать-то? Как объясниться? Похоже, что аспид Георгий всё произошедшее наизнанку вывернул, утаил правду и подлым совратителем меня выставил».

Внезапно буря, бушевавшая напротив, улеглась. Савелий Всеволодович потянулся под стол, вынул оттуда штоф водки и стаканы, быстро разлил и приказал Касьяну Гордеевичу:

– Пей.

Выпили, вздрогнули и сразу по второй. 

– Сегодня вечером после шести приедешь ко мне в усадьбу, – велел Савелий Всеволодович и, помолчав, уточнил: – Со сватами.

Касьян поперхнулся и, прикинувшись дурачком, всё же уточнил:

– Зачем со сватами?

– Ясно зачем. Свататься будешь. Или ты думал, я на такой позор глаза закрою? 

– Но я, как бы, уже… 

– Не «уже», а всего лишь сожительствуешь. Удобно устроился, голубчик. Пора тебе остепениться, хватит в женихах ходить. Ответственнее надо быть, ответственнее. Или ты, быть может, рода нашего чураешься? С Тугариновыми породниться стесняешься?! – вновь грозовой тучей навис Савелий Всеволодович.

– Что вы, что вы! – замахал руками Касьян. – Это большая честь, но… всё же…

– Я тебя предупредил, – зло прорычал Савелий Всеволодович, – не придёшь к шести со сватами, пеняй на себя! А насчёт трактира вечером поговорим.

***

Если хочешь быть счастливым, будь им и никогда не сдавайся. Если сам не можешь найти решение – спроси совета, кто-нибудь обязательно подбросит хорошую идею. Так, собственно, и поступил будущий жених, следуя этим простым и понятным наставлениям. Знающие люди порекомендовали Касьяну со своей проблемой обратиться за помощью к Агафону ЯговичуКостеногову, местному кудеснику, которого за глаза люд звал попросту Афонькой-бородавочником. 

К Афоньке-бородавочнику обращались по самой разной надобности – гадание, снятие сглаза и порчи, а в особенности по интимной: привороты, отвороты, восстановление мужской силы. Так что план у Касьяна был прост – нужно было опоить Георгия отворотным зельем, чтобы тот сам от свадьбы отказался. 

Изрядно поплутав среди торговых лавок, Касьян наконец-то заметил среди бойких вывесок «Ломбард боярина Упырёва» и «Печки-лавочки» совсем неприметную – «Заморские снадобья», накорябанную мелом на тёмных, вылизанных дождём досках. Немного поколебавшись, Касьян шагнул по указующей стрелочке вниз. В полуподвальное помещение вела старая скрипучая лестница, по стенам висели какие-то сушёные растения, на полках стояли пузырьки и склянки, а за прилавком дремал мелкий патлатый мальчишка.

«Что я здесь делаю? – поморщился Касьян. – Я – взрослый, образованный человек, приверженец скептицизма, и туда же. Тьфу! Шарлатанство чистой воды ведь».

– Эй, мелкий, – растолкал он сонного мальчишку, – где кудесник Агафон? 

– А вам он зачем, сударь? – вяло отозвался пацан. – Если вы за зельем каким, то я и сам его продать могу. Три золотых – приворотное, тридцать золотых – отворотное. Для мужской силы – два золотых, для…

– А почему отворотное такое дорогое? – возмутился Касьян. – Кто его вообще по таким-то ценам берёт?!

– Не знаю, при мне никто не брал, в основном все за приворотным зельем приходят, – пожал плечами мальчишка, а потом вдруг наставительно поднял указательный палец вверх и выдал: – Но Агафон Ягович говорит, что привадить – дело нехитрое и даже полезное, а вот убить любовь – грех. Чтобы думали, прежде чем применять. Вот. Потому и велел так дорого продавать. 

– Грабитель твой Агафон Ягович, – укоризненно покачал головой Касьян, – виданное ли дело, тридцать золотых! А если не сработает? Зови-ка его сюда. Скажи, клиент испытательный тест хочет, ну, или как там это у кудесников называется… 

– Чего? – не понял мальчуган. 

– Скажи, что наглядная демонстрация требуется, – поправился Касьян.

Заинтригованный мальчишка убежал за Агафоном, а Касьян пока принялся читать выданную ему на отворотное зелье инструкцию.

_«При попадании отворотного зелья в пищеварительный тракт объекта и последующем всасывании в кровь полностью восстанавливается обычное депрессивное зрение. Так называемая «розовая пелена» спадает с глаз, разрушая радужное восприятие реальности. Объект видит всё несовершенство мира и понимается иллюзорность своих прежних чувств и ощущений. При особой чувствительности объекта к препарату может наблюдаться отвращение по отношению к бывшей любовной зависимости вплоть до тошноты и рвоты…»_

– Ничего себе побочка, – в сердцах возмутился Касьян и подумал, что будет ужасно неловко, если Георгию при виде него сразу блевать захочется.

Внутри уязвлённо вспыхнуло, и Касьян снова вспомнил, как страстно к нему жался блудливый аспид, за шею обнимал и в глаза преданно смотрел. Молодой, здоровый организм на такие мысли мгновенно откликнулся – в штанах предательски налилось, а во рту пересохло.

– Оу, – из подсобки вынырнул человечек с повязанным на бёдрах ярким цыганским платком и позвякивающий чудны́ми браслетами на тощих, словно птичьи лапки, руках. Насмешливо поприветствовал: – Господин Петрухин, финансовый аналитик первой категории Хорского Княжеского Казначейства собственной персоной. Что же такая важная птица в моём подвале делает? Зачем ты, сокол, меня видеть хотел? 

Касьян опешил. Предупреждали его, что Афонька-бородавочник с виду страхолюдина неописуемая, а всё равно не удержался и завис, принялся беспардонно кудесника разглядывать. Росту в том едва ли тридцать вершков было, на спине горб, на лице россыпь гадких бородавок, два зуба во рту, да и те вкривь и вкось торчат. Волосы реденькие, спутанные, серой паутинкой из-под платка на голове выбиваются. Кожа смуглая, сморщенная. Глаза косые, слегка бельмами затянутые. Зачем такому себя яркими одеждами да побрякушками украшать – непонятно, только уродство подчёркивает.

– Хочу удостовериться, что твоя болотная жижа сработает, – взял себя в руки Касьян и нагло заявил: – Вообще-то, за тридцать золотых я могу требовать от тебя не только чтобы твой товар был качественным, но и ещё бонус какой-нибудь.

– Бонус, значит, хм. Могу предложить стриптиз, – серьёзно предложил Агафон и кокетливо повилял задом, – специальная акция, только сегодня и только для тебя… сокол мой ненаглядный.

– Ты себя в зеркало видел? – усмехнулся Касьян, дерзкого Афоньку-бородавочника нужно было поставить на место. – Пожалей мои глаза, ты же страшный как чёрт.

Агафон невозмутимо поставил перед Касьяном склянку с надписью «Приворотное зелье» и предложил:

– На вот, выпей. Отворотного зелья я тебе продемонстрировать не смогу, извини, касатик. Ты ведь пока в меня не влюблён, но зато вот это – как раз самое то для стриптиза. 

– С ума сошёл? Я не собираюсь сохнуть по тебе всю оставшуюся жизнь, – рассмеялся Касьян.

Агафон ухмыльнулся и милостиво поставил перед ним другую склянку.

– Сначала приворотное, потом отворотное, как антидот. Убедишься, что всё без обмана, касатик.

– Ну, смотри, чертяка. Если ты меня надуть решил, я тебе так наваляю, мало не покажется.

– Пей давай.

Касьян принюхался, запаха не было. Да и на вид – обычная вода, даже не подкрашенная. Опрокинул в себя зелье и зажмурился. На миг потемнело в глазах. Он уже хотел было схватить Агафона да отвесить ему люлей по полной программе, но тут же отшатнулся. Перед ним стоял молодец красоты неописуемой. Как из сказаний про ШахаМаханского, который, не пролив ни единой капли крови, завоевал все земли заморские. Великие воители склонялись перед сияющей красотой Шаха и сдавались без боя. 

Чары подействовали на Касьяна странно. У него закружилась голова, как от теплового удара, и хлынула носом кровь. На ватных ногах добрался до стула для посетителей, присел и, сглотнув налившийся в горле ком, прижал к носу платок. Вероятно, таково было побочное действие от приворотного зелья. Отворотное – блюёшь, согласно предупреждению из рецепта, приворотное – носом кровь пускаешь. 

Агафон вскинул руки и покрутился: гибкий, ладный. Откинул тёмные пряди с лица, глянул своими невероятными глазищами, улыбнулся белозубо, и Касьян ослеп, застыл, как истукан. Никогда в своей жизни он не встречал никого краше. 

– Не узнаёшь меня, сокол? – спросил прекрасный Шах Маханский голосом Агафона, и вот же штука, даже речь бывшего страшилища изменилась, скрипучие противные нотки исчезли, осталась одна чарующая музыка. – Может, обещанный стриптиз, что скажешь, касатик? 

– Ты… ты… этого не может быть, – Касьян недоверчиво протёр глаза и даже помахал перед собой руками, пытаясь рассеять обман и наваждение.

– Как же не может? – Агафон подошёл, встал меж разведённых Касьяновых ног, положил его руки себе на грудь и сказал: – Я здесь – живой, настоящий. Ты же меня чувствуешь, сокол? Вот он я, весь твой, если захочешь. 

Затем Агафон приблизился к Касьяну вплотную и зашептал в самое ухо:

– Не пей антидот. Заживём с тобой счастливо. Только ты и я. Забудь обо всём, сокол мой ясный. 

От этих слов Касьяна передёрнуло, не мог он так просто позабыть Ванечку. Сердце больно заныло при воспоминании о печальной ивушке у него на даче. Как наяву возникло перед ним хрупкое нежное деревце, самое милое его сердцу, самое красивое. А какие у Ванечки глаза, словно те серебристо-зелёные листочки. И тихий он, не кричит, голоса никогда не поднимет, шелестит всё время о чём-то своём и никогда не надоедает. Обнимет, голову на грудь положит, лёгкий, невесомый, как ивовые ветви на ветру, и шепчет: «Касьян, Касьянушка, сокол мой ясный». 

Тут Касьяна словно ушатом холодной воды окатило. Спал морок. Георгием его уже соблазняли, но он устоял, а теперь вот самого Шаха Маханского подсовывают! Схватил оставшуюся склянку с надписью «Отворотное зелье» и залпом выпил. Открыл глаза, икнул и увидел, что, к счастью, перед ним вновь стоит прежний жуткий Афонька-бородавочник. Касьян облегчённо вытер выступивший со лба пот и подумал о том, как только что чуть сам не кинулся, очертя голову, к такому-то страхолюдине в объятья. А это значит – работает зелье!

– Ну что, как тебе шоу, сладкий? Уж теперь-то ты мне веришь? – Афонька скривил беззубый рот в подобии улыбки, поиграл бровями и, сложив губы уточкой, послал Касьяну воздушный поцелуй. – Ещё немного, и ты умолял бы меня составить твоё счастье. Ты, кстати, слишком быстро антидот принял. Приворотное зелье ещё не успело в полную силу подействовать.

«Уж мне и этого хватило, – подумал Касьян и с чувством пожал кудеснику его тощую руку, – если я в Афоньке-бородавочнике самого Шаха Маханского разглядел, зелье точно сработает!»

Выложил на стойку тридцать золотых, взял уложенную в мешочек склянку с надписью «Отворотное зелье» и уже собрался уходить, однако в последний момент его вновь одолели сомнения.

– А что если всё-таки оно не сработает? Такие случаи в твоей практике случались?

– Не беспокойся, касатик. Всё будет хорошо, сработает.

Касьян выдохнул и уже пошёл на выход, когда в спину ему донеслось:

– Но если не сработает, значит, всё-таки вы просто созданы друг для друга. 

– Ах ты, шарлатан, – снова завёлся Касьян.

– Это один шанс на миллион, я же говорю, не беспокойся. 

Делать было нечего. Другого плана, кроме как с «Отворотным зельем» у Касьяна всё равно не было. Время близилось к шести, и лишний раз гневить Савелия Всеволодовича Тугарина ему не хотелось. Выпьет Георгий отворотного зелья, разлюбит его и найдёт себе лучшую партию. А трактир пресловутый – у казарм построят, и всё будет хо-ро-шо. Так думалось Касьяну, когда он покинул «Заморские снадобья» и бодро зашагал по людной торговой улочке.

Глава 3. В которой дело принимает неожиданный поворот

Берега кисельные, реки молочные и дом полная чаша. Эх, чтоб мне так жить! Богатые хоть и тоже плачут, но всё-таки красиво и с размахом. 

Семью Тугариных, к примеру, взять – как они готовились к встрече важного гостя? Как в лучших домах западной Басурмании: дворник ровнял белые гравийные дорожки на аллеях в парке, садовник стриг газон, повар колдовал над праздничным ужином, горничные, весело хихикая, натирали паркетные полы и столовое серебро, а страстный, тьфу ты, оговорился, статный мажордом в парадной ливрее руководил парой молодцев, которые в срочном порядке устраняли поломку в фонтане. 

Хозяин всего это роскошества – Савелий Всеволодович Тугарин – окинул владения удовлетворённым взглядом и решил, что пришла пора навестить племянника, который со вчерашнего вечера заперся в своих покоях и до сих пор носа не показывал. Постучал, велел отпереть дверь, ответа не последовало. Тогда Савелий Всеволодович открыл замок собственным ключом и вошёл в комнату. Георгий неподвижно лежал на боку, не подавая признаков жизни. 

– Георгий, – обратился к нему Савелий Всеволодович, – хватит уже себя изводить. Ну, сколько можно страдальца-то изображать?

Вероятно, среагировав на «страдальца», а может быть на «изображать», Георгий моментально взвился и возмущённо уставился на дядю.

– У меня безответная любовь, между прочим! Вам такого, дражайший дядюшка, не понять! Раз ничем помочь не можете, то хотя бы не глумитесь! Я без Касьяна дышать не могу! Я… я… – Георгий хотел сказать что-то ещё, но от избытка чувств остальные слова действительно застряли у него в горле. Он впился клыками в нижнюю губу, всхлипнул и, чтобы не разреветься, стал прерывисто и шумно втягивать носом воздух.

– Ну вот, – ужаснулся Савелий Всеволодович. – Совсем с лица спал, отощал, под глазами круги, как тебя такого жениху показывать?

– Жениху?!

– Касьян Гордеевич через полчаса приедет. Свататься будет. 

– Свататься?!

– Конечно. Он мужик смышлёный, сразу смекнул, какие сказочные перспективы откроет для него родство с Тугариными. Особо упираться не стал. 

– Дядя! – возмутился Георгий. – Как ты мог?! Он меня не любит! Он вчера меня оттолкнул! Отверг! Сказал «не трогай меня»! 

– Видели мы с Ильёй Никитичем, как он тебя отвергал, – с сомнением покачал головой Савелий Всеволодович. – И не надо тут мне в позу-то становиться! После всех твоих «подвигов», Георгий, тебе можно забыть про время, когда от женихов отбоя не было. Как бы и этот не сбежал. А страсть в семейной жизни – не главное. 

Георгий обнял подушку и сжался в комок.

– Дядя, ты не понимаешь, это было унизительно! Моё самолюбие уничтожено. 

– Георгий, ты только из-за самолюбия заперся и от еды отказываешься? Или у тебя это всё-таки серьёзно? На тебе же лица нет, да и все симптомы один к одному, – Савелий Всеволодович с тревогой всмотрелся в заострившиеся черты и лихорадочный румянец ненаглядного дитяти и принялся успокаивать, поглаживая по плечу. – Я же для тебя стараюсь, из кожи вон лезу. Женим тебя и всё наладится. Обустроится. Если тебе этот Касьян действительно по сердцу пришёлся, лучше не медлить.

Георгий надулся и упрямо сжал губы, пресекая дальнейшие расспросы, но потом вдруг снова подскочил как ужаленный, уточнил:

– Через полчаса?!

– Уже через двадцать минут.

– Дядя! – бессильно возмутился Георгий, кубарем скатился с кровати и умчался прихорашиваться.

– Эх, молодость, – порадовался за свою кровиночку Савелий Всеволодович.

***

В то время, как Георгий энергично орудовал черепаховым гребнем, приводя в порядок свою спутавшуюся шевелюру, прикладывал размоченный в молоке хлебный мякиш под глаза, чтобы свести чёрные круги, и проводил прочие манипуляции, отчаянно пытаясь уложиться в двадцать минут и предстать перед женихом свежей розой, а не чахлой поганкой – с Касьяном приключилось вот что.

После встречи с Афонькой-бородавочником «счастливый жених» заехал к себе в белокаменные палаты, чтобы немного освежиться и переодеться в парадный кафтан. Всё-таки, положа руку на сердце, он не хотел, чтобы Георгий в момент падения «розовой пелены» с глаз слишком уж явно в нём разочаровался.

Сватов с подарками на золочёной бричке вперёд послал, а сам решил появиться в имении Тугариных картинно и с помпой, как полагается жениху с самыми серьёзными намерениями: на чёрном драконе, с булатным мечом и щитом, украшенными геральдикой дома Петрухиных. Чтобы никому и в голову не пришло, что он от женитьбы отлынивать надумал. 

Чёрный дракон Туатар – последнее весьма дорогостоящее приобретение господина Петрухина – нрав имел горячий, по силе не уступал табуну лошадей в тысячу триста пятьдесят голов и за час мог пролететь не меньше трёхста семидесяти пяти вёрст, даже не вспотев. Эффектный красавец содержался в драконьем питомнике и требовал немалых постоянных затрат. Касьяну не раз предлагали продать этот «раритет» в частные коллекции, но для него расстаться с Туатарушкой было почти так же болезненно, как отрубить себе ногу. 

Ещё от прадеда Касьян слышал красивые истории, как раньше богатыри свою вторую половину искали. Пришёл срок жениться – сел верному дракону на спину и полетел на поиски, а коли увидел кого подходящего, схватил и к себе в терем унёс, пока родня опомниться не успела. Красть суженых – благородная и красивая традиция. Это сейчас – сплошная показуха и брачный расчёт, да и драконы используются только для антуража. 

Не зря говорят, что у драконов сила есть особая, они абы кого себе на спину не пускают, только достойных, остальных скидывают. Поэтому и пары благодаря такому методу сплошь идеальные складывались, и семьи от этого крепче были – на всю жизнь совет да любовь. Потом, конечно, только традиция романтичная осталась – свататься, ну или уже после свадьбы молодым на специально обученном драконе над городом полетать. А сейчас и это отжило – больно затратно, да и несовременно. Но Касьян знал – Савелий Всеволодович Тугарин оценит, ну и Георгию, что уж говорить, лестно будет. 

В общем, шёл Касьян в питомник и сам собою так доволен был, что даже дух захватывало. Так уж он всё красиво разрешить придумал: и дракон, и отворотное зелье – в меру коварно и весьма благородно. Одним словом, «блестяще». Недаром ведь он не какой-то там рядовой аналитик, а самый что ни на есть первой категории.

Витая в своих приятных мечтаниях, Касьян не сразу понял, о чём драконий смотритель, нервничая и переминаясь с ноги на ногу, ему талдычит:

– Увели Туатара. Нет его, сударь. 

– Как увели? – не понял Касьян. – Он же кроме меня никого к себе не подпускает.

– А тут не просто подпустил, сам господина-вора к себе на спину закинул и улетел, – доложил смотритель.

Касьян не верил своим ушам, чтобы его Туатарушка к себе на спину незнакомца пустил, да ещё и удрал в неизвестном направлении – быть такого не может!

– Что же это за вор такой? Приметы, может, есть особые, как выглядел-то? – без всякой надежды спросил Касьян.

– Как писаный красавец, – покраснел смотритель, – я таких в нашем княжестве отродясь не встречал.

– А ты перед этим ничего не пил? – насторожился Касьян, припомнив недавние фокусы Афоньки-бородавочника.

– Никак нет, батюшка. За день во рту и маковой росинки не было. Всё не до того, дела срочные были. 

– Как же ты постороннего-то впустил, да ещё и вора, дурень?

– Так это не посторонний был. Назвался посыльным самого князя и высочайшее распоряжение предъявил: «Судебному приставу И.О. Чинганову оказать в его деле всяческое содействие» и подпись «Князь Красимир». 

– И какое же у этого Чинганова в питомнике дело было?

– Сказал, что нужно кое-кого укрывающегося от уплаты транспортного налога прищучить.

За Касьяном такой вины не было, поэтому он резонно возмутился:

– А Туатар мой тут причём? И вообще, что это за вор такой, с бумагами от самого князя?

– Бумаги эти он тоже украл, – вздохнул смотритель. – Я к приставам, мол, по какому праву да что за произвол, без всяких доказательств вины дракона уводить? А там настоящий Чинганов, сказал мне, что бумагу эту у него сегодня выкрали, когда он с поручением от князя Красимира шёл. Распоряжение князя у меня изъяли, но я копию себе сделал. Вот, сударь, извольте убедиться.

Касьян невидяще смотрел на какой-то листок, который совал ему под нос смотритель. Вероятно, этим мерзавец хотел снять с себя всякую ответственность за случившееся. Касьяна охватил гнев. Ещё бы, сплошное невезение! Теперь вовремя к Тугариным никак не поспеть. И Туатара ему уж больно жалко было. Где его теперь искать? В сердцах стукнул по стене кулаком и зарычал, смотритель от него шарахнулся и зашептал:

– Простите, сударь! Честное слово, ничего не мог поделать! – и снова начал оправдываться: – Дружинникам я заявление уже отнёс, они обещали кого-нибудь прислать на помощь.

И тут же в дверь гуськом, не стучась, вошли три подозрительных субъекта. Самый мордатый из них обратился к смотрителю:

– Жабин, Чертан и Кутькин – прибыли в ваше распоряжение по делу задержания вора и поимки краденого дракона.

Касьян недоверчиво посмотрел на комичную троицу: мордатый с большим ртом и глазами навыкат, очевидно,Жабин; бледный и тощий, словно поганка, с обвислыми тёмными усиками, вероятно,Чертан; самый молодой и по виду зелёный из дружинников, с носом пуговкой и озорными ребячливыми глазами – Кутькин. Про себя он сразу же прозвал их «Жабомордый», «Поганка» и «Пуговка».

«Эких балбесов на такое важное дело снарядили, – подумал Касьян, и уныние тисками сжало его сердце, – прощай, Туатарушка! Прощай, красавец мой. Поди уже где-нибудь под Басурманской границей стреножен. Документы новые на него сварганят и всё, поминай ветра в поле».

Словно прочитав его мысли, дружинник Жабин важно надулся и доложил:

– Вора пока поймать не сумели, но дракона задержали. Теперь требуется присутствие хозяина, чтобы провёл опознание. 

– Так вот же, – смотритель радостно всплеснул руками и затараторил, вытирая вспотевшую лысину: – Касьян Гордеевич Петрухин, собственной персоной – хозяин украденного дракона Туатара. Ой, голубчики, какое облегчение! Прям как гора с плеч. От позора спасли! От разорения выручили!

– А на вора ориентировки княжеским скороходам разослали, будьте покойны, не уйдёт, – добавил дружинник Жабин. – Личность преступника установлена, и если он успеет из княжества в Басурманию сбежать, мы его через посольство экстрадировать будем. Не извольте сомневаться, понесёт ответ по заслугам.

Касьян поражённо молчал. Ему стало совестно за сомнения в компетентности дружинников. Очевидно, приняв его нерешительность за заносчивость, Жабин надулся и заявил:

– Если хотите дракона своего вернуть, сударь, извольте сию минуту ехать. Беспокойный он у вас, того и гляди ущерба какого натворит. Но если вам сейчас не с руки, то его в штрафной питомник отбуксируют до выяснения обстоятельств.

– Не надо! – испугался Касьян. – А долго туда добираться?

– Уже бы на месте были, кабы всё разговоры не разговаривали. Идёмте, сударь. У нас тоже дела, – Жабин деловито развернулся и зашагал вместе с молчаливымиЧертаном и Кутькиным на выход, – у купца Хорькова сына подменили. Дитя из люльки выкрали, а вместо него запеленованного хоря подсунули, ироды бессердечные. Так что с вашим делом, сударь, поторопиться бы, пока все силы на борьбу с похитителями младенцев не перекинули.

Касьян так обрадовался своему нечаянному везению, что, больше ничуть не сомневаясь в странной троице, направился к поджидавшему их у питомника возку. 

Пока Жабин заговаривал ему зубы похитителями младенцев и прочей чепухой, сзади к нему подкрались Чертан и Кутькин. Кутькин сунул Касьяну под нос тряпицу, пропитанную сонным зельем, а Чертан надел на голову мешок. Мимо проходящим зевакам Жабин объяснил, что поймали вора-злодея, и велел идти по своим делам, не задерживаясь. Затем все втроём кое-как погрузили в возок господина Петрухина, который не только выглядел, но и весил, как настоящий богатырь, и скрылись в неизвестном направлении. 

***

После того как жених не пришёл в положенное время, Георгий совсем разнервничался, сел на ступеньки парадного крыльца и, раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону, принялся неотрывно смотреть на ворота. Через пару часов совсем сник и, придерживаясь за стену, словно пьяный, вернулся к себе в комнату. Объявил, что умирает. Видите ли, без Касьяна ему свет совсем немил, а после позора с несостоявшимся сватовством все надежды на взаимность безвозвратно утрачены. 

Савелий Всеволодович племяннику верил. Да и как было не верить? Лицом Георгий за считанные мгновения посерел и усох, лежал на перинах холодный и неподвижный, голоса более не подавал и ни на что не реагировал. У них в роду Тугаринском все однолюбы. Если уж кого полюбили – всё, никаким клином не выбьешь.

Про себя Савелий Всеволодович решил, что как только отыщет Касьяна, он ему покажет, где раки зимуют. За кровиночку себя не пощадит, но организует в обход гуманному княжьему закону «О кровной мести» пыточный каземат и живого места на подлеце не оставит. Отправил личных скороходов леса и поля прочёсывать и все сыскные конторы на ноги поднял. Велел не позднее как через час «жениха» доставить, живым или мёртвым. Первому нашедшему награда в триста золотых, а коли опростоволосятся – каждого начальника на кол, а всех главных помощников на дыбу. 

Умел Савелий Всеволодович мотивировать. И кнутом, и пряником, как говорится. Так что пропавшего Касьяна менее чем через час в дом Тугариных с почётным караулом доставили. Нашли избитого и еле живого на границе Заповедных Болот. Лежал бездыханно с матерчатым кулём на голове, насилу живой водой отпоили. 

Савелий Всеволодович решил, что торопиться более не будет. Для начала Касьяна следовало в божеский вид привести, потом допросить, а уж потом Георгию под светлы очи показывать. Так и поступил. Со всей строгостью расспросил про все злоключения, начиная с похищения Туатара и заканчивая членовредительством с участием ряженых дружинников. 

Выяснилось, что подозрительныеЖабин, Чертан и Кутькин в дружине не числились. Так что угрожали и били Касьяна от имени неизвестной особы вовсе не дружинники, а какие-то залётные бандиты. На вопрос «зачем угрожали и зачем били?», Касьян только хмуро протянул Савелию Всеволодовичу смятую бумажку, где печатными буквами было лаконично начертано _«Откажись от него»_.

Сам Касьян был в затруднении по поводу сего послания. С одной стороны, задерживали его всеми силами и не давали свататься именно к Георгию, но с другой стороны, это могли быть всё те же козни господина Негодяева, и тогда «неизвестный адресат» требовал отказаться от Ванечки.

– А ты? – нахмурился Тугарин.

– А что я? Мне даже куль с головы не сняли. Я и не видел толком ничего. Сначала бока хорошенько намяли, потом вот письмо это вручили, а напоследок та-ак по голове приложили, - зло зашипел Касьян, – что до сих пор в глазах темно. А ответа у меня никто не спрашивал.

– Так я тебя сейчас спрашиваю! – рявкнул Савелий Всеволодович так, что стены задрожали.

– Я и не отказываюсь! – честно ответил Касьян.

И ведь не врал. Насчёт Георгия только немного кривил душой, но формально всё было честь по чести. А про Ванечку и тем паче. Давно хотел жениться, но всё тянул, всё свободой своей мнимой дорожил. 

– Вот и хорошо, – сразу успокоился Савелий Всеволодович, – пойдёшь сейчас к Георгию, объяснишься. И смотри у меня, Касьян, если что, я с тебя с живого шкуру спущу!

– Да понял я, понял, – нервно дёрнулся жених и встал, намереваясь не откладывать свой план с отворотным зельем в долгий ящик. – Только вы, Савелий Всеволодович, стол нам организуйте: окрошки, медовухи там. Если честно, с утра всё не до того было. Уже ноги с голодухи не держат.

– И Георгия заставь что-нибудь съесть, а то у него от этой любовной тоски весь аппетит пропал. Бедный совсем с лица спал, отощал, того и гляди, скоро ветром унесёт.

– Обязательно заставлю, – пообещал Касьян и решительно направился в покои Георгия.

«Хорошо, что не только кости целы остались, но и пузырёк с зельем не пострадал, – радовался он, – поедим окрошечки, выпьем медовухи, а там видно будет – судьба ли нам с тобой, змей ты мой искуситель, под венец идти или нет».

Однако всю его решительность при виде несчастного аспидаГеоргия как ветром сдуло. Куда девался тот наглый и вертлявый юнец, который его в бане обхаживал? В перинах лежала бледная тень того, кто ещё вчера был вполне бодр и полон сил. Под глазами чёрные круги, щёки провалились, руки безвольно лежат вдоль тела, взгляд бессмысленный. Касьян сначала даже подумал, что дверью ошибся. 

«Неужто это он из-за меня? – похолодел он. – Савелий Всеволодович, конечно, говорили, что Георгий страдает, но чтобы так?!»

Подошёл, сел на край постели и позвал строго:

– Георгий!

Тот не отозвался. Даже глазом не моргнул. Тогда Касьян легко потрепал его по щеке и уже более мягко сказал:

– Георгий, это я, Касьян. Ты если говорить не хочешь, я пойду.

– Касьян, – стеклянные глаза Георгия расширились и некоторое время без всякого узнавания смотрели на гостя, а потом он, словно придя в себя, застонал и потянулся обниматься, – Касья-ан, Касьянушка! 

От этого жалостливого «Касья-ан-Касьянушка» на глаза навернулись слёзы, и руки сами собой сомкнулись у аспида за плечами. Георгий прижался и тихо зашептал: 

– Я без тебя не могу. Как будто раскалённый гвоздь в сердце забили. Так больно, что даже говорить сил нет. Не разжимай рук, Касьян, не отпускай, умру я без тебя.

Георгий больше не ластился, как тогда в «Лиходеевских Банях», был слабый и сонный. У Касьяна даже душа заболела, как вот на такого сердиться? По уму, Георгию нужно было выдать порцию хорошего ремня, и вот нате, посмотрите, вместо этого Касьян его жалел и по головке гладил. Хоть и совестно ему было все эти обжимания продолжать, но отказать – это ведь как больного ребёнка оттолкнуть. Успокоило то, что как раз ужин принесли. Сейчас Георгий выпьет зелья и враз оклемается.

– Давай-ка мы с тобой сейчас окрошечки навернём, медовухи выпьем и поговорим.

– Не-а, – замотал головой Георгий, – не хочу окрошечки. Мне кусок в горло не лезет.

– Так я-то голодный, – резонно возразил Касьян, – или ты будущего мужа голодом хочешь заморить?

При словах «будущего мужа» Георгий заметно ожил и даже принялся суетиться, пытаясь выбраться из перин, чтобы поухаживать за Касьяном.

– Лежи уже, я сам, – остановил его «будущий муж» и незаметно достав заветный пузырёк с зельем, вылил его Георгию в кубок, – вот, выпей хотя бы медовухи глоток, раз окрошки не хочешь. 

Георгий послушно выпил из рук Касьяна медовухи и немного раскраснелся. 

«Ну, вот и всё, – с некоторым сожалением подумал Касьян. – Хорошее зелье этот Афонька-бородавочник варит. Прямо на глазах человека отпускает».

Мертвенная бледность покинула щёки Георгия, из глаз ушла тоска, и вдруг он глубоко вздохнул, помотал головой из стороны в сторону, так что русые пряди самым приятным образом разметались по плечам и вокруг лица, и с каким-то недоумением уставился на Касьяна, уплетавшего окрошку за обе щёки. 

– Ну что, как себя чувствуешь? – поинтересовался Касьян и морально приготовился к унизительной сцене, где Георгий незамедлительно пошлёт его куда подальше, даже пакет бумажный приготовил, если «суженый» окажется из разряда особо чувствительных к зелью.

– Не по себе мне что-то.

Касьян моментально перестал жевать и даже отодвинулся чуток на всякий пожарный.

– Тошнит?

– Что ты! – счастливо воскликнул Георгий. – Просто я сейчас понял, что всё это мне не мерещится. Как же мне хорошо, Касьян! Обнимаю тебя и знаю, что так только с тобой может быть. Люблю я тебя!

Не этого ждал Касьян, поэтому от неожиданности подавился и закашлялся.

– Послушай, Георгий… я тебе точно люб? Ты, приглядись, уверен?! 

– Без всяких сомнений, – подтвердил Георгий, лучезарно заулыбался и снова бросился обниматься.

По спине у Касьяна крупными каплями покатился холодный пот, в ушах зашумело.

«Как же так?!» – спросил он, сам не зная у кого, и понял – план его с треском провалился.

***

День, который начался со сколопендры, не мог закончиться миром. Она олицетворяла для Касьяна Гордеевича абсолютный ужас, заключённый в компактном юрком тельце. Он знал, что это был знак, который не сулил ничего хорошего. Даже несмотря на то, что формально в схватке с многоногой гадостью он вышел победителем, осадок от столкновения с ней остался преотвратительный. 

Вернувшись от Тугариных, Касьян первым делом бросился в сад, к Ванечке. Светила полная луна, ночь была ясная. Ива беззаботно трепетала узкими серебристыми листочками и принимать человеческий вид в ближайшем будущем явно не собиралась. 

Касьян потерянно побродил вокруг и снова не сдержался. Покрутил головой по сторонам, нет ли поблизости кого из любопытных соседей, которым нынче не спится, обнял тонкий ствол, прижался щекой, а затем губами, и стало на душе тоскливо, хуже некуда.

– Я тебе сказать должен кое-что, – начал он без предисловий, – женюсь я, Ванечка. Да только не на тебе, милый. На богатом приданом, на связях, на карьере женюсь. Буду теперь икру красную на завтрак, обед и ужин есть. А лет через десять сам стану Главой Казначейства. И, думаешь, хорошо мне? Как бы не так. Тошно мне, Ванечка. Ой как тошно. Вернись ко мне, а? Убежим с тобой в Басурманию. У меня денег немного на офшоре припрятано, проживём, я что-нибудь придумаю.

Неладное Касьян почувствовал спиной, будто холодок пробежал и все волоски дыбом поднял, обернулся и замер от неожиданности. Видит, а у бережка Георгий стоит: глаза горят, губы дрожат, бледный и злой, сразу видать – не в себе. Даже качает беднягу из стороны в сторону. Все Касьяновы признания, видать, слышал. 

«Увязался всё-таки, аспид окаянный, не стал дома сидеть, как я ему велел», – раздражённо подумал Касьян.

– Разлу-учник! – прошипел Георгий, быстрым движением выхватил из-за пояса вострую кривую саблю и бросился вперёд. – Ненавижу! 

Касьян кинулся было загородить собой Ванечку, но Георгий ловко подпрыгнул перед самым его носом и вцепился в одну из ветвей, замахнулся саблей, а через секунду выронил оружие, и Касьян увидел, что на дереве вместо Георгия висит пёстрая змейка. Шипит, извивается и ядом от злости плюётся.

Глава 4. В которой князь Красимир решает не только государственные дела, но и личные

Сон в кручине, что корабль в пучине. Вот и Касьяну виделось, что висит он над тёмной пропастью, цепляется за ивовые корни, и под его тяжестью деревце клонит вперёд. А ещё, будто в ветвях спит огромный древний змей, обвил кольцами, да так и замер, будто окаменел. Ещё немного и рухнут все втроём. Листья колышутся на ветру и отчётливо слышно в их трепете: «Касьян, Касьянушка». 

«Ванечка, – вспомнил Касьян и решил, что не станет тянуть его за собой, – молодой ещё, пускай живёт». Только хотел руки разжать, как увидел, что древний змей соскользнул с ветвей и стал падать в пропасть. 

«Не разжимай рук, не отпускай! Умру я без тебя!» всплыло откуда-то из памяти, и Касьян вдруг понял, что это – Георгий, непутёвый племянник Савелия Всеволодовича Тугарина. Только и успел, что ухватить бедового аспида за самый кончик хвоста, прежде чем тот в самую пропасть бухнулся.

Поглядел Касьян вниз, а его рука под тяжестью аспидаГеоргия растянулась бесконечной лентой, так что кисть сделалась практически неразличимой. Поглядел вверх, а там лишь сизый туман клубится. И стало вдруг на душе безрадостно, тоскливо. 

Опадала, кружась, серебристо-зелёная листва и пахло тленом, будто сама смерть касалась сухими костлявыми пальцами всего, до чего дотягивался взор. Касьян знал, что если разобьётся спящий аспид, не будет тогда жизни ни Касьяну, ни Ванечке, ни всему Хорскому княжеству. Беда случится страшная. Словно в подтверждение его мыслей завертелся неподалёку чёрный смерч, за считанные мгновения вырос от земли до самых небес и двинулся на Касьяна. Тот стиснул зубы, изо всех сил напряг онемевшую от непомерной тяжести руку, дёрнул Георгия вверх и вдруг проснулся. Как будто из морока вынырнул, сердце глухо ломилось наружу, простыня взмокла от пота. Хлопнула раскрытая форточка, и до Касьяна донёсся протяжный птичий крик. 

«Крачун!» – с ужасом понял он. Схватил холщовую хозяйственную сумку и как был, в одних кальсонах, бросился в сад. 

В небе, широко расправив крылья, парила хищная птица. Видать приметила себе завтрак в лице аспидаГеоргия и теперь, примеряясь, кружила.

– Георгий! – шумел Касьян, пока со всех ног бежал к деревцу. – Георгий!

А крачун, уже нацелившись на добычу, замер на одном месте и не спеша помахивал своими огромными крыльями.

– Георгий! Спускайся сейчас же! Спускайся, кому говорю! Лезь в сумку, не выделывайся! – вопил полуголый Касьян, подпрыгивая вокруг ивы и размахивая цветастой хозяйственной сумкой. 

Со стороны сцена выглядела презабавно. Змейка задумчиво смотрела на смешного человека, покачивалась из стороны в сторону, показывала язык, но с места не двигалась.

«Ах, была не была», – подумал Касьян и протянул к аспиду руки. Георгий ткнулся в Касьянову ладонь, подумал и всё же решил сменить свою дислокацию с ненадёжных ивовых ветвей на крепкую Касьянову шею, обвился вокруг дважды и положил плоскую голову на богатырское плечо.

Крачун же увидел, что упустил добычу, да и полетел прочь, а Касьян вернулся в дом. Попробовал избавиться от пригревшегося на нём Георгия, но тот отказался покинуть уютное местечко. При всех попытках снять его с шеи шипел и туже сжимал кольца. В конце концов Касьян махнул на него рукой, надел рубаху со свободным воротом и решил не тревожить и без того нервного змея. 

Оккупант был на диво необременительный, как уже когда-то отмечал Касьян. Вес свой по телу распределял равномерно, центр тяжести не смещал, движений не стеснял и вообще вёл себя вполне скромно. Единственное неудобство возникло, когда пришлось нужду справлять. Касьян долго конфузился и не знал, как ему быть. Мочиться с Георгием на шее было неловко, но, в конце концов, физиология победила. Разум подсказал, что лопнувший мочевой пузырь нанесёт больший урон, чем глупая стеснительность. Для порядка велел Георгию закрыть глаза и отвернуться, конечно же, змей его проигнорировал. Да делать было нечего, почертыхался немного, управился и пошёл завтрак готовить. Нужно было подкрепиться и обдумать план дальнейших действий. 

– Что делать-то будем, Георгий? – обратился Касьян к мирно дрыхнущему аспиду. – Зелье отворотное не сработало. Скоро тебя хватятся, а искать-то ведь ко мне придут. Что я Савелию Всеволодовичу скажу? Я и так у него кругом виноватый. Слушай, будь человеком! Давай поговорим, а? 

Георгий немного пошевелился, чуть расслабил кольца и теперь, пристроив голову поближе к Касьяновой шее, приглашением принять участие в разговоре пренебрёг, как, впрочем, и вернуться в человеческий облик.

– Кстати, мне на работу собираться надо. Отпуска мне никто не давал, а как я в таком виде пойду? Имей совесть, в конце концов! – снова попробовал пристыдить аспида Касьян. – От меня же люди шарахаться станут!

Георгий поднял голову и настороженно высунул язык, мол, обижаешь, неужели я такой страшный? А потом обвился потуже, вроде как хотел сказать «дудки, не слезу, мне и здесь хорошо», и спрятал голову под локон, что у Касьяна из хвоста выбился. 

– Сам понимаешь, не всем гады ползучие по вкусу приходятся, – продолжил Касьян и примирительно погладил змея. – Горе неразумное, что же мне с тобой делать-то? 

Злости на аспида отчего-то и в помине не было. Хоть и змей, а такой трогательный и милый. Поэтому насильничать над ним и запирать его в сундук у Касьяна просто рука не поднялась. Оставлять без присмотра тоже не решился, спросят-то в итоге всё равно с него. 

– Ладно, не переживай. Лежи смирно и не вздумай кусаться. Съездим в контору, переговорим с шефом, – здраво рассудил Касьян, – а потом отвезу тебя домой к Савелию Всеволодовичу. А то ещё и пропажу твою на меня спишут. 

Пока горе-жених пил утренний кофе и беседовал со своим суженым, небольшой отряд дружинников во главе с самим воеводой Ильёй Никитичем Муромовым окружил загородное имение господина Петрухина. Четверо молодцев караулили с чёрного хода, по двое рассредоточились по периметру и ещё двое во главе с воеводой приготовились брать преступника у парадной двери. Молодцы на случай сопротивления подняли штыки, а воевода позвонил в колокольчик, сложил руки на груди и принялся ждать. Через минуту дверь распахнулась, и в проёме показался Касьян с кружкой кофе в руке и шипящим змеем вместо шарфа на шее.

– Илья Никитич… э, доброе утро, – насторожился Касьян, которого визит воеводы вместе с дружиной с утра пораньше навёл на не самые приятные мысли. Уж больно официально держался дальний родственник. – Что-то случилось? 

Воевода сделал шаг назад, подальше от злобствующего аспида, который приветствовал незваных гостей шипением и раскрытой пастью, демонстрируя ядовитые клыки.

– Ты арестован, Касьян. Предлагаю тебе по-хорошему – сдайся.

***

Князь Красимир Бессмертный стоял на смотровой площадке крепостного замка, ещё в незапамятные времена построенного у южных границ Хорского княжества, смотрел на свои владения и думал о насущных государственных делах. За его спиной, словно тёмные крылья, бился на ветру длинный кожаный плащ. Красные глаза альбиноса полыхали огнём, белоснежные волосы, собранные в высокий хвост, эффектно развевались. Сюда бы живописца Редькина, уж он-то бы запечатлел князя во всей красе. Красимир будто проснулся от долгого двухлетнего сна и теперь всей душой жаждал деятельности. Еле сдерживался, чтобы не обернуться чёрным смерчем и не отправиться крушить врага сам, лично. От нетерпения сжимал кулаки и скрипел зубами. Шутка ли? Два года, словно в мороке, словно в забытьи. 

И вот сонную безмятежность Хорского княжества, которым Красимир правил уже без малого триста лет, враз нарушили несколько из ряда вон выходящих событий. 

Событие первое: ночью лихая банда из трёх грабителей опустошила княжескую казну в центральном хранилище. Из сокровищницы вынесли двадцать пять пудовых мешков с золотом и все драгоценные камни. Охрану усыпили, защитные заклятья восьмидесятого уровня надёжности сняли да ещё и записку глумливую оставили:

_«Казна требуется на благое дело. Изъятие одобренофинансовым аналитиком первой категории К.Г. Петрухиным, человеком воистину достойным, который не чета князю Красимиру Бессмертному, жадине и ловеласу…»_

Далее следовала карикатура на князя, где нос был крючком, уши торчком и стрелочки с обидными подписями _«Старый ловелас»_ и _«Жадина-говядина»_. 

Красимир не знал, что его разозлило больше: пропавшая казна, дурацкий рисунок, не имевший ничего общего с реальностью, или оскорбительные намёки. Сокровищница всегда была его больным местом, не успеешь наполнить, как снова пусто. То сапоги у дружины прохудились, то пир какой-нибудь требуется организовать для встречи иноземной делегации. А уж про любовные похождения в последние два года он и вовсе думать забыл. 

Также в записке упоминалось, что грабители действовали не только с одобрения финансового аналитика Петрухина, но и от имени всех обиженных, униженных и обездоленных, революционного кружка, кратко именовавшего себя ОУО. От имени всех ОУО стояло три подписи: Жабин, Чертан и Кутькин.

Событие второе: утром представители от леших и кикимор доставили князю Красимиру декларацию об объявлении суверенитета земель Заповедных Болот и Лесов и выходе их из состава Хорского княжества. В этот откровенный бунт сепаратистские настроения, давно витавшие среди Хорских меньшинств, вылились особенно не ко времени. Именно сегодня у князя был намечен приём посла Басурмании на тему разработки торфа и передачи Заповедных Болот на осушение. Кикимор давно нужно было отправить в специально подготовленные для них резервации. Но решить этот вопрос князь хотел мирно, без бунта. Теперь об этом можно было забыть.

Событие третье: предстоящая женитьба Георгия Тугарина –наследника одной из самых состоятельных семей Хорского княжества. Составить счастье Георгию собирался не кто иной, как вышеупомянутый Касьян Гордеевич Петрухин, человек достойный, не то что князь, как следовало из записки. Известие о предстоящей свадьбе было напечатано на обложке «Хорского вестника». Там же красовалась цветная картинка, на которой счастливая пара обнималась, позируя на фоне расправившего крылья эффектного чёрного дракона. Георгий выглядел таким юным и прекрасным, что у князя защемило сердце. 

Именно эта последняя новость окончательно вывела Красимира из себя. Чувствовать себя отвергнутым оказалось слишком больно. Его, князя Хорского из рода Бессмертных, отшил зелёный мальчишка! Пока Георгий сидел тихо и не кричал о своём счастье направо и налево, Красимир ещё мог смириться, но известие о свадьбе подействовало на него, как красная тряпка на быка. Если не мне – значит никому, решил Красимир. Потому что – князь он, в конце концов, или кто? 

С утра Красимир вызвал к себе воеводу и объявил, что вводит чрезвычайное положение в княжестве. Велел: во-первых, доставить господина Петрухина к нему на допрос; во-вторых, подготовить войска для подавления бунта в Заповедных Лесах и Болотах; в-третьих, найти бандитов, которые обчистили казну и отправить на дыбу, чтобы другим неповадно было; в-четвёртых, найти и обезвредить заговорщиков, именующих себя ОУО, ибо дело начинало пахнуть государственным переворотом. 

Всякие намёки на народную революцию князь предпочитал душить на корню. Мировая общественность пробовала ставить это князю в укор, что он-де – тиран и узурпатор, но Красимир только пожимал плечами и отвечал, мол, могу себе позволить, завидуйте сколько душе угодно.

Касьяна князь неспроста первым пунктом обозначил. Более везучий соперник разбудил в нём рассвирепевшего самца. Инстинкт требовал сокрушить и низвергнуть противника, причём немедленно. А в любви, по мнению Красимира, как и в политике, все средства хороши. Поэтому неудивительно, что в глазах князя Касьян моментально сделался главным виновным также и в деле с кикиморами, и в краже казны. Что может быть проще, чем осудить новоявленного женишка по всей строгости и избавиться от него, чтобы более не мешал? Двух зайцев одним выстрелом убить: и государственные дела решить, и личные поправить.

«Старею. Как раньше такого опаснейшего элемента не разглядел? Какую гадину на груди пригрел! – злился Красимир. – Ведь не зря этого Петрухина в записке об ограблении припоминали, явный намёк, кто тут воду мутит. И в деле с кикиморами кое-кто шепнул, что там тоже без него не обошлось. Именно господин Петрухин настраивал болотнинцев против существующего режима и подбивал на бунт. Им теперь митингов с транспарантами мало, суверенитет подавай. А свадьба эта? Как обычный служка без особого роду-племени самого сердцееда Георгия под венец уговорил? Неужто действительно любовь?» 

Сердце Красимира сжалось; вспомнил, как сам ухаживал, на свидания звал, подарки дарил. Любой другой не устоял бы, а Георгий отказывал и нос воротил. Когда совсем тяжко стало, князь решил Георгия купить. Если не по любви, то хоть за деньги. Предложил дарственную сделать, отписать свой заморский концерн «Молодильное яблоко» за полгода интимной близости. Самому противно было, но ничего с собой поделать не мог. Георгий отказался. 

От безысходности князь стал угрожать, и Георгий сбежал, как под землю провалился. Как выяснилось – два самых мучительных для Красимира года он в Басурмании скрывался. Все княжьи ищейки с ног сбились, но вернулись ни с чем. А недавно он вновь объявился. Красимир прислушался к себе и решил, что за два года успокоился. Раз уж настолько противен – силой тащить в постель не будет. А тут на тебе – свадьба. И снова всё у князя в душе закипело, забурлило. Не удержался. Иметь власть и не пользоваться – глупо. Решил, что хватит по-хорошему, больше церемониться не будет. 

– Мой! Никому не отдам, – шептал в пустоту Красимир и больше не гнал запретных жарких мыслей, – стерпится, слюбится. Не могу больше. Хватит! 

Счастливое лицо Георгия с «Хорского вестника» стояло перед внутренним взором Красимира, и чёрная ревность глухим прибоем подкатывала к самому горлу, душила. Все мысли, что крутились в голове, сводились к одному: «Мне отказал! Мне! Ни богатств не пожелал, ни титула. А ведь предлагал даже бессмертие своё разделить, вечную молодость. Нет. Не надо, не люб!»

Пока князь предавался своим тёмным тоскливым мыслям, за ним наблюдали три юркие тени. На чердаке смотровой башенки лежали, распластавшись на животе и приникнув к маленькому окошку: первый – мордатый с большим ртом и глазами навыкат; второй – бледный и тощий, словно поганка, с обвислыми тёмными усиками; и третий – молоденький, с носом пуговкой и озорными ребячливыми глазами. Они довольно переглядывались, растягивая рты с острыми зубами в хищные улыбки, и еле слышно перешёптывались о чём-то своём.

***

Илья Никитич указал на шипящую змейку и коротко приказал:

– Сними.

Касьян погладил аспида, пошептался с ним, пробуя успокоить, но змейка только туже обвила его шею и, ожесточённо покачиваясь из стороны в сторону, вновь угрожающе зашипела на воеводу.

– Не могу, Илья Никитич, – пожаловался Касьян.

Воевода нахмурился, и по его лицу Касьян понял, что сейчас не поздоровится не только ему, но и глупому аспиду.

– Пусть останется, – попросил Касьян, – нельзя его трогать.

– Последний раз говорю, сними! – угрожающе двинулся вперёд воевода.

– Это не просто змей, это – Георгий, – сдался Касьян и пояснил: – Тугаринский племянник.

Воевода опешил, задумался и, покачав головой, горько вымолвил:

– Ох, Касьян, сколько же ты умудрился дров-то наломать? Князь рвёт и мечет. Даже я ничего не смог сделать. Ты у нас теперь злодей и опасный государственный преступник. Ничего мне сказать не желаешь, пока не поздно?

– Не понимаю, не из-за пресловутого же трактира это всё?! – охнул Касьян.

– Там тебе кроме трактира много чего в вину пеняют. Идём, скоро уже сам всё узнаешь.

 

Дружинники усадили закованного в кандалы Касьяна на ленивого казённого дракона и во главе с воеводой в каких-нибудь полчаса отконвоировали его к южной границе княжества, где их с нетерпением ожидал князь Красимир. 

В допросном помещении освободили руки, вручили лист бумаги, перо и чернила, велели написать чистосердечное признание. Когда Касьян попробовал уточнить, в чём собственно признаваться требуется, начальник охраны деловито пояснил: «во всём» и вышел, аккуратно притворив дверь темницы. 

От странного пленника богатырского телосложения с аспидом на шее дружинники старались держаться подальше. Может, змея опасались, а может, коварного злодея, в которого вдруг превратился Касьян. О презумпции невиновности здесь, похоже, слыхом не слыхивали. 

Хорошо хоть разделить их с Георгием, следуя приказу воеводы, никто не пытался. Это было странно, но в змее чувствовалась своеобразная поддержка, которая не давала ему скатиться в губительную панику. Касьян взял перо, задумчиво макнул его в чернила и, ещё не начав писать, сразу же поставил жирную кляксу.

– В чём всё-таки признаваться-то? – снова непонятно у кого спросил Касьян, а потом обратился к притихшему змею: – Ты не переживай, Георгий, это какая-то ошибка. Скоро всё прояснится. 

Посмотрел на кляксу, подумал и написал, что вины за собой никакой не знает, затем поставил дату, подпись и отложил перо. Совесть Касьянова была чиста, поэтому он был спокоен, даже несмотря на всякие туманные намёки Ильи Никитича. Оставалось надеяться, что недоразумение скоро разъяснится. Касьян откинулся на спинку стула, закрыл глаза и принялся ждать, в задумчивости поглаживая Георгия по прохладной сухой коже. Змей успокоился, разомлел, расслабил кольца, приподнялся на плече и стал острым языком то в щёку, то в губы Касьяну тыкаться, как будто на вкус пробовал. Касьян догадался – это он так ластится, успокаивает. 

Так и застал их князь. Замер в дверном проёме, даже к косяку привалился от накатившей слабости. Вот он – Георгий, огонь его чресел и незаживающая сердечная рана. К другому льнёт, в глаза заглядывает, судьбу горькую делить согласен и, словно ручная зверушка, на руках лежать. Потемнело от гнева перед глазами, но пришлось взять себя в руки. Красимир вдохнул полную грудь, задержал воздух и, досчитав до пяти, выдохнул. Сел напротив Касьяна, сложил руки в замок и принялся молча созерцать представшую его глазам идиллию. Бросил скупой взгляд на едва исписанный лист с кляксой и наконец сказал:

– Касьян Гордеевич Петрухин – финансовый аналитик первой категории Хорского Княжеского Казначейства, я – князь Красимир Бессмертный – обвиняю вас в заговоре против княжеской власти, наведении смуты среди Хорских меньшинств, а именно среди кикимор и леших, а также краже княжеской казны в размере двадцати пяти пудовых мешков с золотой монетой и пятисот драгоценных камней, кои являются обеспечением бумажных княжеских билетов, используемых для валютных операций между хорскими и басурманскими купцами. Что имеете сказать в своё оправдание?

Касьян, заворожённый ровным, спокойным голосом князя, даже не сразу сообразил, что все перечисленные ужасные обвинения звучат в его адрес. 

«Какой заговор?! Какая смута?! Какая кража?!» – он с недоумением уставился на князя, даже рот приоткрыл. 

– Сегодня ночью некто Жабин, Чертан и Кутькин на чёрном драконе, который был опознан как Туатар, принадлежащий вам, господин Петрухин, совершили дерзкий налёт на центральное хранилище, – тут князь подвинул заговорённое серебряное блюдце, в котором сохранилась картинка следующего содержания: небезызвестная Касьяну троица – Жабомордый, Поганка и Пуговка погрузили на Туатара мешки с награбленным, а затем скрылись из поля видимости серебряного блюда в неизвестномнаправлении.

Красимир говорил ровно, даже безэмоционально. Если кровь его и кипела от ревности, то со стороны этого было не разглядеть. 

– Туатара вчера украли из питомника, – пояснил Касьян. – К смотрителю пришёл чиновник, назвался судебным приставом Чингановым, предъявил высочайшее распоряжение за вашей подписью и потом улетел на моём драконе. Смотритель позже выяснил, что это был не настоящий Чинганов, а вор, стащивший папку с документами у названного чиновника.

Князь кивнул, но Касьяну показалось, что его слова без особого значения пролетают мимо острых Красимировых ушей.

– В записке, оставленной на месте преступления, упоминается о вас, как о человеке более достойном на роль князя Хорского. Почему же бандиты, укравшие вашего дракона, так высоко отзываются о ваших качествах? – глядя Касьяну прямо в глаза, князь вдруг спросил: – Может быть, это ваши товарищи по революционному кружку ОУО?

– Впервые об этом ОУО слышу, – пожал плечами Касьян. – Я, если честно, сам совершенно не понимаю, почему они выбрали моего дракона для своих грязных целей. Жабина, Чертана и Кутькина я видел только однажды. Они явились в драконий питомник, обрядившись княжескими дружинниками, и сказали, что нашли Туатара. Мол, требуется присутствие хозяина, чтобы провёл опознание имущества. Я обрадовался, пошёл с ними, а мне тряпку с сонным зельем под нос, мешок на голову и на болота. Там поколотили и бросили.

Про записку со словами _«Откажись от него»_ Касьян умолчал, отчего-то застеснялся, да и посчитал, что это дело личное и никак не связано с обвинениями, которые предъявил ему князь.

Красимир чему-то ухмыльнулся и задал следующий вопрос:

– Некто из казначейства пустил среди кикимор и леших слух о том, что их земли хотят отдать басурманам, болота осушить, население выдворить. Всё было преподнесено в таком дурном свете, что болотнинские жители для начала на демонстрацию выдвинулись, а сегодня с самого утра мне декларацию о независимости вручили, – Красимир загадочно посмотрел на Касьяна, и тот понял, что отпираться бесполезно. – Или тут вы тоже ни причём?

– Ну… – Касьян сглотнул сухой ком, внезапно образовавшийся в горле, и признался: – С кикиморами, наверное, нехорошо вышло. Думал, как обычно с транспарантами походят, на этом дело и закончится.

– Признаётесь, стало быть, в наведении смуты? – уточнил князь.

Касьяну поплохело, но он всё же кивнул. По всему выходило, что из-за его жалких попыток прикрыть свой зад мнительные кикиморы переполошились и полезли на баррикады уже всерьёз.

– Хотел у басурман тендер на застройку у Вещего Камня отжать, с кикиморами их столкнуть и время потянуть, – попытался оправдаться в глазах князя Касьян, – не думал, что из этого что-то дурное выйдет. 

– Знаете, что вам за одно только подстрекательство к бунту полагается, господин Петрухин? – нехорошо сощурив глаза, спросил князь. – Выдворение из княжества с полной конфискацией имущества, без права въезда как для вас, так и всех ваших потомков вплоть до седьмого колена. 

Касьян побледнел и ничего не ответил, а князь продолжил:

– Если верить «Хорскому вестнику», вчера состоялась ваша помолвка с Георгием Тугариным. Это так?

– Да. Так и есть, – подтвердил Касьян.

– В то время, как вы неофициально проживаете с господином Ракитиным, который по нашим сведениям накануне вашего сватовства к Георгию Тугарину бесследно исчез, – сказал князь и про себя подумал: «Очень вовремя и очень вам на руку, надо сказать. Не прикопал ли уж где в землице сырой своего бывшего мил человек господин Петрухин?»

– Да, – Касьян не понимал, куда клонит князь, но отрицать очевидное было бессмысленно.

– Ваш официальный жених Георгий Тугарин по словам родни также пропал прошлым вечером. Однако по вашему собственному заявлению, господин Петрухин, он находится здесь и в настоящий момент лежит на вашей шее в облике аспида, правильно?

– Да. Это – Георгий Тугарин, – подтвердил Касьян.

– А куда делся господин Ракитин? 

– Перекинулся в иву и теперь растёт в саду в моём загородном доме, – тихо ответил Касьян.

Сказать это вслух, признаться кому-то кроме себя, как он виноват, было так стыдно и горько, что Касьян совсем поник. Одно дело когда супружеская ссора из дома не выносится, и совсем другое, когда на высокий государев суд попадает. Виновато ссутулиться и опустить голову мешал только Георгий, который, казалось, внимательно следил за разговором и всё плотнее сжимался вокруг Касьяновой шеи.

– Допустим, я вам верю, господин Петрухин, – покивал князь. – Перевёртыши – существа с нежной и ранимой психикой. Принятие нечеловеческой формы, как правило, связано с очень мощным душевным потрясением или опасностью для жизни. Что же такого произошло с господином Ракитиным и господином Тугариным, что заставило одного принять древесный облик, а другого змеиный?

– Это… это наше личное дело, – вспыхнул Касьян, совершенно не представляя, как можно пояснить всё произошедшее коротко и не выворачивая исподнего.

– Ясно, не хотите говорить, – покивал головой князь. – Ну, что же, тогда подведём итоги. Пока что у меня сложилась следующая картина ваших преступных «подвигов». Вы, господин Петрухин, по собственному признанию, сеяли смуту среди болотных и лесных жителей, подрывали авторитет законной власти. Зачем вам это было нужно? Всё очень просто. Вы решили не ограничиваться карьерой простого клерка. Обладая недюжинным честолюбием – да-да, я в курсе, как вы подкупом и обманом пытались пробиться на службу в княжескую дружину, – теперь замахнулись сразу высоко, не размениваясь по пустякам. Вам ведь моё княжеское кресло приглянулось, так, господин Петрухин? Вы вступили в сговор с грабителями и подговорили их совершить налёт на княжескую казну? Да. Свои средства у вас имеются, но, конечно, не в требуемых масштабах. Дружину нужно содержать, осведомителей материально поощрять, смутьянов местных среди кикимор и леших подкармливать. Знаю, знаю. Затратное это дело – политика. Приходится изворачиваться, добывать средства. Кстати, из того же честолюбия упомянули своё имя в записке, оставленной грабителями. И это – ещё не всё. Вы хитростью проникли в уважаемое семейство, заморочили Георгию голову и набились в женихи. Понимаю, хотели получить поддержку со стороны Савелия Всеволодовича Тугарина в своей игре. Вы даже воеводу моего, Илью Никитича Муромова, и того к себе расположили. Просил за вас, даже поручился. Нет, Илья Никитич, конечно, кремень, но и у него есть свои маленькие слабости – лапта, кулачные бои. Ото всех вы, господин Петрухин, сумели утаить свою истинную преступную личину. Итак, что мы имеем в сухом итоге: государственный преступник, вор и брачный аферист. 

Касьян не верил своим ушам. Прав был воевода, плохи были его дела. Князь был заведомо настроен против него. Как будто Касьянова вина в его глазах была уже доказана, а участь решена. А следующие слова князя и вовсе заставили его поёжиться от страха за свою дальнейшую участь. 

– Я всегда был против смертной казни, но в некоторых особо вопиющих случаях полагаю, что иного выбора нет. Например, как в вашем, господин Петрухин. Чтоб другим неповадно было, для начала прилюдно высечь, а потом четвертовать. Что скажете? 

– Всё было совсем не так, – беспомощно пролепетал Касьян, – где же доказательства? Я сам пострадавший! В жизни ничего чужого не взял! И я же признался, что не хотел никакой смуты. Так ведь каждого второго можно сечь да четвертовать! Спросите смотрителя драконьего заповедника, он ведь видел вора, что Туатара украл, и ряженых этих, Жабина, Чертана и Кутькина! 

– Уже спросили, – мрачно улыбнулся князь, – сказал, ничего не помнит, вчерашний день как белый лист. Есть ли ещё кто-то, что может засвидетельствовать вашу непричастность, господин Петрухин?

– Постойте, – воскликнул Касьян, – а как же судебный пристав Чинганов, чьими документами воспользовался вор, ведь он тоже может подтвердить, что смотритель обращался к нему по поводу кражи дракона. 

– Я уточню этот нюанс, – милостиво согласился князь, – но уверяю, слишком не обольщайтесь. Одно дело признаться в утере важных документов постороннему, и совсем другое – непосредственному начальству. Всю исходящую документацию, подписанную мной и выданную Чинганову, можно отследить. Если хоть один лист пропал, у вас будет шанс заронить сомнения в мою душу. Есть ещё что-нибудь, что вы хотите мне сказать?

– Судебный пристав изъял у смотрителя документ, когда тот пришёл разбираться с чрезмерным произволом фальшивого «Чинганова», – поморщился Касьян.

– Тогда мне нечем вам помочь, – вздохнул князь. – В общем, отпираться бесполезно. Я вижу вас насквозь. За измену, воровство и прочие злодеяния вынужден приговорить вас… к смерти. Сейчас же прошу вернуть Георгия его родным, а вас проводят в казематы, где вы пробудете до приведения приговора в исполнение.

Касьян почувствовал, как его плечи становятся ощутимо тяжелее, шею клонит вперёд и в ушах звенит голосом Георгия: «Нет! Нет! Нет!». И тут же его поперёк груди обхватили чьи-то руки, и чьё-то тело удивительно привычно вжалось в него сзади.

– Георгий, – обрёл дар речи Касьян, накрыл дрожащие руки своими, успокаивающе погладил, – ну, что же ты так кричишь? Чуть слуха нас с князем не лишил.

– Георгий, – прошептал князь, и всё лицо его исказилось от невыносимой боли.

– Нет! Не дам! – продолжал твердить своё Георгий.

Касьян видел, как смотрел князь, чувствовал, как дрожит, прижимаясь к нему, бывший змей и, повинуясь какому-то странному наитию, стащил с себя рубаху и натянул её на обнажённого Георгия. Рубаха мало спасла положение, потому что в ней аспид выглядел так, что в народе называют «хватай и тащи на сеновал». Касьяну даже показалось, что у князя кровь носом пошла от вожделения, но он моргнул и наваждение схлынуло.

– Ты не убьёшь его! – всхлипывал Георгий. – Только не его. 

И тут случилось невероятное. Касьян даже понять не успел, что именно произошло. Тёмный вихрь метнулся к нему, вырвал из рук Георгия и был таков. Только тяжёлая дверь лязгнула с обратной стороны засовом. Стало тихо и страшно. Он остался один в маленьком каменном мешке. Через узкое окошко под самым потолком пробивался солнечный свет, в котором танцевали маленькие золотистые пылинки. От этого зрелища на душе у Касьяна сделалось совсем печально. Ни себе помочь не мог, ни Георгию, которого утащил похотливый князь. А про бедного Ванечку и вовсе страшно было думать. Ванечка – он ведь сирота. Один на белом свете. Из семьи у него только Касьян и есть. Если его не станет, некому будет защитить хрупкое деревце. 

«За измену, воровство и прочие злодеяния я вынужден приговорить вас … к смерти… к смерти», – зашептали Касьяну каменные стены, зазвенели эхом в ушах. По голой спине пробежал холодок и кожа, ещё хранившая жар от прикосновений аспидаГеоргия, вдруг заледенела. Одолела тут Касьяна чёрная кручина, уронил он буйную голову на руки и сморился от нервов и усталости. 

Глава 5. В которой аспидГеоргий раскрывает свою страшную тайну

Лель среди людей гуляет, страсть меж ними распаляет, в кубки хмель любовный льёт, песнь томлению поёт. Тут я вот что вам скажу, кто не знал, предупрежу – если того угощенья откушаешь, разумного слова больше не слушаешь. 

Сил сопротивляться больше не было. Георгий лежал распластанный на широком ложе, придавленный тяжестью навалившегося на него жилистого тела, и с ужасом глядел на бледное лицо князя, глаза которого полыхали безумной решимостью. 

– Постой! Выслушай меня! – Георгий тяжело дышал, и от этого голос его звучал хрипло и прерывисто. – Красимир, это сейчас не ты – это яд в твоём теле! Приглядись, я же самый обычный, ничем не примечательный, ну зачем я тебе?!

Князь на мгновение замер, вглядываясь в искажённое страхом и отвращением лицо, и, естественно, ничего обычного и заурядного в нём не нашёл. Для него оно было идеально. Недаром наваждение в образе Георгия Тугарина неотступно преследовало его последних два года. В этом мальчишке была не просто приятная глазу гармония черт, сложения, в нём была некая непостижимая индивидуальность, особенность, которая заставляла князя забывать обо всём и плавиться от желания. Красимир наклонился, приник губами к шее, втянул головокружительный запах и застонал от нетерпения.

– Ты ведь знаешь, что я сделал с тобой?! – Георгий вновь задёргался в стальных объятьях. – Он ведь рассказал тебе? Всё это – правда! Очнись же, это – морок, наваждение! Это мой яд в твоих венах, зараза, болезнь, это всё ненастоящее! 

– Я ждал два года! Целых два года, и ничего не прошло, стало только хуже. Когда мне сказали, что ты здесь, что ты вернулся… и ты сдругим… – князь заскрежетал зубами и сжал Георгия так, что тот застонал от боли. – На меня не действуют яды. Я – бессмертный, если ты забыл, поэтому яд тут совершенно ни при чём.

Георгию удалось высвободить одну руку, которой он упёрся князю в лицо, пытаясь избежать поцелуя, но тут же отдёрнул, потому что тот прихватил кожу зубами и стал ласкать его ладонь языком. Звериная жажда обладания и стремительный натиск нагнетали острое ощущение беспомощности и разумное желание бежать от этой сокрушительной силы, не оглядываясь. 

– Красимир, я не хочу тебя, не люблю. Я просто идиот, который из вредности и тщеславия сделал ужасную, непростительную вещь. Я понимаю, что виноват, но… 

Князь жутко улыбнулся и, удерживая своего пленника за челюсть, всё-таки прильнул в долгом, глубоком поцелуе, словно страдающий от жажды, который наконец-то дорвался до источника. Георгий мог только беспомощно скулить и тщетно сопротивляться, пытаясь избавиться от своего мучителя. 

Наконец оторвавшись от своей жертвы, князь ответил:

– Я больше никуда не отпущу тебя.

Касьянова рубаха затрещала по швам, когда Красимир стал стаскивать её. Георгий пытался брыкаться, стиснув руки на груди, чтобы отстоять то последнее, что отделяло его от разгорячённого страстью князя, но потерпел очередную неудачу.

– Я не могу! Я люблю другого, а ты мне противен! – орал он. – Я останусь на всю жизнь аспидом, если тронешь меня, слышишь!

Князь дёрнулся, как от пощёчины, и зло выдохнул:

– Тогда – для начала я господина Петрухина выпорю, буду снимать его кожу лоскут за лоскутом, потом раздроблю ему суставы, а затем отсеку все его чёртовы конечности. И напоследок выжгу ему лицо. Не беспокойся, я сохраню ему жизнь. Хочу посмотреть, надолго ли хватит твоей хвалёной любви, когда любоваться-то будет особо не на что, – князь замолчал, давая время обдумать свои слова, а потом продолжил: – Но я могу отпустить его, могу смягчить приговор. Просто вышлю из княжества, если ты примешь моё предложение.

Георгий задрожал, закрыл лицо руками, он терпеть не мог, когда его загоняли в угол. Чувствовал себя, как змея, пойманная в мешок и лишённая своих ядовитых зубов. Если с Касьяном собственная слабость была в какой-то степени даже приятна, то с князем неизменно хотелось громко орать, проклиная злую судьбу, своё отнюдь не богатырское телосложение и дурацкое тщеславие, толкнувшее его в эту западню. 

– Скажи, зачем тебе тот, кто тебя ненавидит? Жить с таким, спать – это же невыносимо! Я не хочу ни бессмертия твоего, ни любви, ничего, а тем более такой жуткой вечности. Так что все твои угрозы мне не страшны. Касьяна изведёшь, так значит и меня тоже… я жить после этого не стану. 

– Станешь, как миленький станешь, – рассмеялся князь. – Я с тобой бессмертием поделюсь. По-хорошему не захотел, значит, придётся по-плохому. Пусть это будет просто зависимость, я уже на всё согласен.

Тут князь острыми зубами надкусил собственное запястье и поднёс его к губам Георгия, тот в ужасе замотал головой, сжал губы, но сильные пальцы разжали челюсть, и вязкая кровь полилась ему прямо в рот. Выплюнуть князь не дал. Зажал рот и нос, пока Георгий не проглотил.

– Вот и всё, – князь погладил его по щеке, а затем поцеловал в окровавленный рот, – давно нужно было это сделать. Если придётся, я возьму тебя силой. Ты уже ничего не можешь изменить. Смирись.

– Ненавижу тебя, – глухо просипел Георгий, чувствуя, как кровь бессмертного навсегда меняет его. – И что теперь? Думаешь, я смирюсь? Я устрою тебе такую жизнь, от которой ты сам сбежишь или со злости превратишь меня в лягушку. Да лучше лягушкой жить, чем с тобою быть!

– Зачем в лягушку? Просто сделаю вот так… или так, – ухмыльнулся князь, оглаживая сначала его ключицы, грудь, а затем опуская руки на бёдра. 

Георгий чувствовал, что теперь предательское тело отзывается на ласки, и от этого извивался и негодовал в умелых руках князя с удвоенной силой. Кожа плавилась от прикосновений, мышцы сводило от желания и только сердце по-прежнему кричало «не хочу!».

– Даже если с тобой буду спать, любить всё равно его буду! Слышишь?! 

– Слышу, – зло ответил князь, покрывая желанное тело поцелуями-укусами.

– Ты обещал отпустить его! – почти смирившись с неизбежным насилием, простонал Георгий. Решил, пусть он проиграл физически, зато чувства остались прежними. Будет торговаться, как последняя базарная бабка, но с Касьяновой головы волосу упасть не позволит.

– Я подумаю.

– Тиран! Узурпатор! – задохнулся от накатившей злости Георгий. 

– Он самый, – шептал князь, отрываясь за все два года мучений и терзаний по сбежавшему аспиду.

– Дай слово, – не унимался Георгий, – обещай, что отпустишь его живым и невредимым.

– Прими меня и отпущу.

– Будто у меня выбор есть, – усмехнулся Георгий, чувствуя, как всё тело наливается от истомы и в паху ноет от возбуждения. – Хотя бы проститься с ним позволишь? 

– Докажи, что я могу доверять тебе.

Георгий потянулся вперёд, высунул острый раздвоенный язык и сам лизнул князя в губы. Впился ногтями в плечи и, оставляя бордовые полосы, обнял, прижался. Князь аж зарычал, как ему не терпелось перейти к главному блюду, а Георгий недобро рассмеялся.

– Ты не можешь мне доверять. И никогда не сможешь. Как вообще можно доверять тому, кто тебя всей душой ненавидит? Но чего тебе стоит моя маленькая просьба? А я обещаю, что буду чуть менее гадким, если ты её удовлетворишь.

– Ничего, стерпится –слюбится. А с господином Петрухиным попрощаешься, не переживай. Даю слово, отпущу его в Басурманию, если сам глупить не станет. 

С этими словами князь подхватил Георгия под бёдра, подмял под себя и, игнорируя отвращение на его лице, взял жёстко, без всяких нежностей. Мстил за то, что так и не получил того, чего хотел сильнее всего на свете – сердца жестокого аспида. Но ничего, подумал, в следующий раз как положено приласкает. Строптивцу будет с чем сравнивать, да и полезно, чтобы мальчишеский гонор слегка поумерить. Теперь-то у них не счесть времени: и для нежности, и для вредности, как говорится. И даже если и гулял по его крови яд аспидаГеоргия, то слаще него во всём мире ничего не было. 

***

В Хорском княжестве было много желающих составить вечное и бессмертное счастье князя Красимира. Но так вышло, что Красимир хотел одного лишь непокорного Георгия, которому и бессмертие, и сам князь нужны были как зайцу пятая нога. Что поделать, союзы случаются разные – равные и неравные, по согласию и против воли. 

В общем, так Георгий, сам того не желая, получил от князя «дар бессмертия» и теперь был обречён делить с Красимиром его вечность. С некоторыми нюансами, конечно. Пока жив князь – здравствует и тот, с кем он поделился «бесценным даром», но если в один прекрасный день Красимир решит, что пожил уже достаточно, и по собственному желанию изволит воссоединиться со своими почившими предками, то вместе с ним в тлен превратятся и все те, кто удостоился чести отведать его крови.

Тут нужно пояснить ещё одну немаловажную деталь – эликсир бессмертия в крови князя не просто дарил вечную жизнь, он дарил вечную зависимость. Вот, например, рассердится вспыльчивый князь, щёлкнет пальцами, и обернёшься жабой болотной, а захочет, снова в человеческий облик вернёт. Если бы не это обстоятельство, во времена, когда нравы не такими гуманными были, его, вероятнее всего, на пузырьки с кровью приспособили бы. А зная, чем чревата такая вечная жизнь – понимающие люди в большинстве своём шарахаются от него как от огня. 

Так, например, шестьсот лет назад князь целую орду басурман извёл. Пустил своей крови в колодец, а когда вражеские воины из него напились, обратил их всех в деревья, да так и оставил. Тем и закончилось то бесславное басурманское нашествие. И именно тогда в Хорском княжестве появился Заповедный Лес, в котором росли древние сосны, ели и прочие хвойные деревья. Каждый житель в княжестве знает, не станет князя – исчезнет и Заповедный Лес, рассыплется в прах. С тех самых пор Хорское княжество не трогают, а Красимира по возможности стороной обходят.

***

Проснулся Касьян от лязганья ключа в замке. В проёме стоял Георгий, бледный и с шальной улыбкой на припухших губах.

– Привет, суженый, – весело сказал он. – Я вот тут спасать тебя пришёл. Думал, ты извёлся весь, решётки ломаешь, двери плечом вышибаешь, а ты – дрыхнешь!

Касьян помотал головой, а вдруг Георгий, стоящий перед ним в богато расшитом серебром кафтане, ему всего лишь снится. 

– Вставай, любовь моя, домой поедем, – ласково позвал Георгий.

– А как же … – замялся Касьян.

– Пойдём уже, всё по дороге объясню.

Касьян встал, подошёл к Георгию и заметил капельки крови у него на шее. Хотел протянуть руку, спросить что случилось, но Георгий вдруг отшатнулся и сказал:

– Да идём же, времени мало, нужно поторопиться.

Беспрепятственно вышли во двор, никто даже и не подумал их останавливать, и Касьян, растерянно озираясь, пошёл вслед за Георгием. Во дворе их ждали карета и двенадцать конных дружинников. Георгий запрыгнул внутрь и поманил Касьяна за собой. Ворота крепости открылись, и экипаж, сопровождаемый эскортом, мягко покачиваясь на рессорах, выехал на цепной мост и покинул крепость. 

Касьян хмурился, молчал, понимая, что своей свободой обязан Георгию. Как тот сумел уговорить князя, и что ему пришлось для этого сделать – в этом, он чувствовал, крылось что-то нехорошее. Особенно ему не нравились деланная весёлость и подозрительно кривая походка «будущего супруга».

– Георгий, что произошло между тобой и князем? 

– Ничего особенного,– пожал плечами Георгий, нацепил на лицо высокомерную мину и выдал: – Просто я нашёл себе партию получше. Чуешь разницу, где ты и где князь? Собственно, об этом я и хотел поговорить. Помолвку я разрываю. И совет тебе – уезжай отсюда. Бери своего Ванечку и дуй в Тридесятое Царство, да чем скорее, тем лучше. Князь – он ревнивый больно. Сегодня тебя пощадил, а завтра вновь передумает. Дядя поможет тебе с продажей имущества. Сейчас же только самое необходимое возьми.

– Георгий, что случилось? – Касьян протянул руки, обхватил его лицо ладонями. Он чувствовал, не мог влюблённый аспид так круто перемениться всего за пару часов. – Я хочу знать, что произошло на самом деле.

Георгий застонал от боли и оттолкнул его. Там, где лица коснулись Касьяновы руки, краснели ожоги.

– Да что же это?! 

– Аллергия у меня теперь на всех, кроме князя, – пояснил Георгий. – Не беспокойся, если больше не будешь меня лапать, то через пять минут пройдёт.

И тут страшная догадка посетила Касьяна.

– Ты выпил его крови? 

– Ну, согласись, недурная цена за бессмертие и княжеское расположение, – скривился Георгий.

Касьяна охватил ужас, вот какая цена, оказывается, была уплачена за его свободу. 

«Так дело не пойдёт, – подумал он. – Не по-мужски это, за счёт непутёвого аспида свои проблемы решать. Просто взять и сбежать, а он пусть тут всё сам расхлёбывает – нет уж!»

– Я никуда не уеду. Пусть князь хоть четвертует, хоть кожу живьём с меня снимает. Георгий, я примерно понимаю, что случилось… из ловушки обстоятельств, в которую я попал, мне удалось выбраться только потому, что ты занял моё место. Послушай, я не допущу, чтобы ты взвалил на себя проблемы, к которым не имеешь никакого отношения. Да и не верю я, что у вас с князем всё по согласию. Больно криво ходишь, да и синяки эти на запястьях, думаю, не от большой любви приключились.

Уголки рта у Георгия поползли вниз, всё на лице написано. Молчит, сдерживается, а у самого, ни дать ни взять, вся мировая печаль в глазах плещется. Говорит вроде бы одно, а на душе совсем другое. Касьян упёрся ладонями по бокам от его колен, приблизился и, глядя прямо в глаза, сказал:

– Говори всё, как на духу, если ты меня и в самом деле любишь. Мне теперь всё равно. Жизнь мою ты уже разрушил, умирать мне не страшно, и трусливо бежать я не собираюсь.

– О себе не думаешь, так о Ванечке своём подумай, – хмуро ответил Георгий. – Князь вам здесь жизни больше не даст.

– Чем же мы с Ванечкой так князю насолили? Ты ведь знаешь, что все обвинения – и про кражу, и про бунт – чушь. Так в чём же дело?

Георгий замялся и совсем помрачнел, съёжился под пристальным Касьяновым взглядом, отвернулся.

– Тут и правда не в тебе дело, – тихо отозвался он. – Не хотел тебе говорить. Стыдно мне, да видно всё-таки придётся. По-другому не отвяжешься ведь?

– Не отвяжусь, – подтвердил Касьян. – И не вздумай говорить, что это долгая история. Дорога длинная, так что у нас полно времени.

Георгий печально улыбнулся, словно бы Касьян действительно разгадал его хитрость, собрался с мыслями, посмотрел в окно на мелькающее меж деревьев закатное солнце и начал свой рассказ.

– Жил-был на свете один избалованный мальчишка по имени Георгий. А избалованный он был потому, что имел один изъян, когда нервничал или сильно расстраивался, то сразу в змея перекидывался. Потом ему очень трудно было обратно в человека вернуться. У змея ведь в голове совсем другие мысли. Да и хорошо ему было в змеином обличье. Лежишь на солнышке, греешься, проголодался, мышку какую-нибудь поймал, съел, или спишь себе дни напролёт – вот и всё немудрёное счастье. Все человеческие горести и радости в змеином теле, словно за туманом, едва различимы. Родные мальчика жалели и всё делали так, чтобы он жил легко и беззаботно, тем самым избаловали его и вконец испортили. Он потом более-менее научился контролировать свой изъян, а всё равно пользовался поблажками, которые ему на это близкие делали. Думал, что всё ему дозволено, что весь мир для него одного крутится. Когда ему исполнилось тринадцать лет, его взяли в княжеский дворец, и там он увидел диво дивное, чудо чудное. Слыхал про Шаха Маханского? Вот его-то он там и повстречал. 

– Неужели того самого Шаха Маханского, который бесследно исчез?! – воскликнул Касьян. – А какой он был? Я ведь никогда его не видел, только много чего слышал.

– Того самого, – улыбнулся Георгий и стал рассказывать дальше: – И до того Шах был собой красив, что у мальчишки при виде него дыхание перехватило и собственное имя из головы вылетело. Глаза у Шаха, что морская бирюза, ресницами взмахнёт и всё – сердце будто в шторм попало, закрутило, где верх, где низ – непонятно, утонул, растворился и зачем пришёл да чего хотел, хоть убей, – не вспомнишь. Волосы у него тёмные, волосок к волоску, длинные, до самой земли, в высокий хвост собранные, на солнце блестят, переливаются. Кожа чистая, без единого изъяна, а на щеках ямочки. По земле Шах ступает – травинки не примнёт. Собою весь стройный, высокий, гибкий. Идёшь с ним рядом и чувствуешь себя медведем неуклюжим. 

– Прям-таки медведем? – рассмеялся Касьян, которого забавляло то, с каким восторгом Георгий рассказывал про свою встречу со сказочным красавцем.

– Ну да, – подтвердил Георгий, – косолапым, неповоротливым, но всё это неважно. Потому что даже если ты урод последний, рядом с ним всё равно хорошо было. Вроде просто улыбнётся, а ты потом целый день счастливый ходишь. А если он смеялся, то любая грусть покидала сердце. Шах – он как маленькое солнце. Тепло возле него, хорошо. Так вот, захотел мальчишка тот, чтобы всё внимание Шаха только ему принадлежало. А как получить его, не знал, поэтому стал делать то, что ему было привычно. Вёл себя дурно, заносчиво. По-другому не умел, просто не знал, как ещё мог к себе его внимание привлечь. И, конечно же, ничего этим не добился. Шах при виде него только губы стал кривить. Тогда мальчишка разозлился, пробрался к Шаху в опочивальню и срезал его прекрасные волосы, чтобы тот шибко не зазнавался. 

– И что сделал Шах? – спросил Касьян, представив, как разгневался на эту варварскую выходку сказочный красавец. 

– Ничего. Просто на следующее утро подошёл к нему и сказал ему: «Ведёшь себя, как злобный маленький змеёныш. Разве кто-то может по-настоящему полюбить такое скверное и эгоистичноесущество? Если не изменишься, навсегда останешься одиноким». Мальчишка тогда был слишком глуп, чтобы оценить этот мудрый совет. Разозлился пуще прежнего, что ничего у него не вышло. А Шах даже без своих роскошных волос всё равно остался красивым. И не просто красивым, ослепительным, сияющим. Как будто даже помолодел с новой причёской. Все стали говорить, как он юно и свежо выглядит, как ему идёт новый стиль. И мальчишка затаил обиду, стал думать, как отомстить. Долго думал, целых пять лет, пока не вырос. Когда ему исполнилось восемнадцать лет, родные открыли ему один семейный секрет. Есть у них в роду одна особенность. В клыках содержится яд, который действует наподобие приворотного зелья. Если влюбился безответно – не беда. Укусил и всё, проблема решена. Только сделать это можно лишь один раз в жизни. Потом такие ферменты больше не вырабатываются. Глупый мальчишка и к восемнадцати годам не поумнел. Подумал, вот он шанс отомстить обидчику, если он и теперь не окажет ему должного внимания. Попросил своего дядюшку устроить его на службу во дворец. А там пришёл к Шаху и сказал: «Помнишь, как ты говорил, что никто меня любить не будет?», он ответил: «Помню. А ещё помню, что более скверного мальчишки, чем ты, в жизни не встречал. И вижу, что ты до сих пор не изменился». 

– И что, тогда этот скверный мальчишка укусил Шаха, чтобы он его полюбил? – предположил Касьян.

– Нет. Он поступил хуже, – ответил Георгий. – Хотел сделать так, чтобы Шах упал с небес на землю и сам почувствовал себя отвергнутым и ненужным. Это была просто зависть к его красоте и давняя детская обида, превратившая мальчика в монстра. Он знал, что Шах любит князя. Это было очень заметно. Шах прямо светился весь, когда тот был рядом. Глупый мальчишка подумал, что влюбит в себя князя и именно таким способом сделает Шаху больнее всего. Это было нетрудно. У князя всегда было много любовников, но все так – не более чем на ночь. Кроме Шаха надолго никто не задержался. Не мог бессмертный князь верность одному только Шаху хранить, а тот прощал. Потому что серьёзных чувств князь ни к кому не испытывал. Вот тогда злой мальчишка решил добиться внимания князя. Ему это удалось. Князь пригласил его к себе в опочивальню, а мальчишка взял да и отказал. Виданное ли дело князю отказывать? Верно, этим его и заинтересовал. Долго князь за мальчишкой бегал, а когда получил, так обрадовался, что даже не заметил, что в пылу любовной страсти мелкий аспид взял да и цапнул его, пустил в кровь своего яду. И после той ночи князю никого кроме него уже не нужно было. Мальчишка злорадствовал. Пришёл к Шаху и говорит: «Ну, что теперь скажешь? Ты ныне князю совсем не нужен, а во мне он души не чает. Всю свою бессмертную жизнь меня, а не тебя любить будет». 

– И что Шах? – спросил Касьян у притихшего на миг Георгия.

– А Шах говорит: «Время не пошло тебе на пользу. Стал ещё хуже, чем был. Поступком своим ты не только мне больно сделал, но и себя самого погубил». И в тот же день Шах покинул княжеский дворец, и никто его больше не видел. А мальчишка остался с князем один. Тогда он понял, каково это быть с нелюбимым. Тем более с князем. Непростой это человек – сильный, страшный в гневе. С ним, наверное, только Шах-то и мог совладать. Испугался мальчишка, понял, что натворил, и сбежал в Басурманию. Два года потом скитался. Большую часть времени змеем прожил, скрываясь от княжьих ищеек. Потом прослышал, что князь немного успокоился, перестал его искать, и решил вернуться, найти Шаха да просить у него прощения и помощи. Говорили, что Шах был очень сильным колдуном, таким же сильным, как и наш князь. Они оба хоть и выглядят молодо, а на белом свете уже не одну сотню лет прожили, чего только не знают, чего только не умеют. Потому и сошлись, что друг в друге ровню признали. 

– И что, нашёл он Шаха? – нетерпеливо перебил Касьян.

– Нет, – покачал головой Георгий, – не успел. Он, как только приехал, сразу встретил того, кого по-настоящему полюбил. Тогда-то и осознал, что имел в виду Шах, когда сказал, что своим поступком он сам себя погубил. Полюбил он безответно, а свои ядовитые зубы уже использовал, так что добиться взаимности таким способом не мог. Понял, что слова Шаха сбылись, и суждено ему теперь всю жизнь от безответной любви маяться. 

После этих слов сидели тихо и молчали, пока Касьян всё-таки не спросил:

– Если уж ты знал, что я тебя не люблю, зачем нужен был весь этот фарс с женитьбой?

– Дурак потому что, и эгоист, – горько признал Георгий. – Понадеялся, что ты со временем меня полюбишь, и если буду женат, князь не будет меня домогаться. Видишь, Касьян, не из-за чего тебе жизнью рисковать. Я того не стою. Я эту кашу заварил, мне её и расхлёбывать. Ты – моя слабость, и князь будет верёвки из меня вить, если не уедешь. В общем, ты прости меня за всё. Я сам попробую отыскать Шаха и всё исправить. 

– Ох, Георгий, – вздохнул Касьян, – бедовая голова. А если не найдёшь Шаха? Что будешь делать?

– Найду, обязательно найду, – улыбнулся Георгий. – Ты за меня не переживай, я хоть и дурной, но упёртый. Своего добьюсь.

Судя по этому рассказу, помочь Георгию, кроме как уехать туда, где князь его достать не сможет, Касьян действительно ничем не мог. Жаль, конечно, было всё бросать и срываться с насиженного места в полную безызвестность. Да и как с Ванечкой быть: шутка ли – перевезти дерево на другой континент? А если климат не подойдёт или почва не понравится? Уморить своего ненаглядного так глупо и нелепо он не мог. 

В общем, у бедного Касьяна голова от собственных забот гудела, а тут ещё аспидГеоргий со своей сложной жизненной ситуацией. Что в таких случаях говорят, чем подбадривают и утешают?

– Хорошо, я уеду. Похоже, тут другого выхода и правда нет, – Касьян аккуратно взял Георгия за плечи, так, чтобы через ткань его прикосновения больше не обжигали, и очень серьёзно сказал: – Но если что, если я смогу тебе чем-то помочь, ты дай мне весточку. Я что-нибудь придумаю. 

У Георгия от этих слов глаза сразу на мокром месте сделались, но он шмыгнул носом и деланно бодро ответил: 

– Конечно… Приехали, кстати. Ох, быстро-то как. Ну что, будем прощаться? 

Касьян открыл дверь и спрыгнул на землю, Георгий вышел за ним, улыбнулся и потянулся обнять на прощание. 

Из-за новообретённой аллергии всё вышло неловко и скомкано. Касьян бы и рад был крепко прижать аспида к груди, потрепать по волосам и хоть как-то ободрить, но от чрезмерной близости Георгий начал чесаться и даже чихать. Пришлось отпустить, потому что, даже несмотря на дискомфорт, сам он от Касьяна так бы и не отлип.

– Прощай, Георгий.

– Прощай, Касьян, не поминай лихом, – ответил Георгий, развернулся и направился к карете. Уже подошёл к самой дверце, но вдруг стал как-то странно оседать.

На границе сознания Касьян успел заметить, как сизый туман окутывает лошадей, всадников, а потом две очень знакомые рожи – то были Поганка и Пуговка, подхватывают Георгия под руки и тащат прочь. Тут же над ним склонился Жабомордый, прижал к его лицу какую-то тряпку, и сознание немного прояснилось, а затем быстро заговорил:

– То, что потерял, найдёшь у хозяина Заповедных Болот. Только поторопись, через пару часов они, – Жабомордый указал на дружинников, – в себя придут, и боюсь, тебе не поздоровится. 

– Куда вы тащите Георгия? – Касьян еле держался на ногах, и его сильно покачивало, как во хмелю.

– Это не твоя забота, – рассмеялся Жабомордый, – ты лучше сходи, проверь всё ли на месте.

«Ванечка», – сердце у Касьяна ёкнуло, и он, шатаясь на нетвёрдых ногах, побрёл в сад. Вместо деревца на берегу чернела глубокая яма. 

Глава 6. В которой появляется истинный хозяин Заповедных Болот

То не пыль в поле, то туман сизый с болот поднимается. То не утро ясное, то вечер тёмный близится. То сказка к концу сказывается, а главный злодей, что воду мутит да Хорское княжество баламутит, всё не показывается. Надобно это срочно исправлять, всех героев, как положено, представлять.

Касьян сел на берег, оглушённый и обессиленный от внезапно навалившихся на него несчастий. Зачерпнул в руки водицы, умылся. Если день назад дела его были просто плохи, то сегодня каким-то загадочным образом всё стало совсем худо. Во-первых, Ванечка исчез. Во-вторых, князь Красимир обвинил его в страшных преступлениях, которых он не совершал. В-третьих, Жабомордый вместе с Поганкой и Пуговкой похитили Георгия, который у князя выторговал для Касьяна помилование, а с пропажей Георгия помилование вероятнее всего ему больше не светит. В-четвёртых, быстрого дракона Туатара у него тоже больше не было. Где и как теперь искать этого Хозяина Заповедных Болот, неужто в самом деле на болота идти да на своих двоих по грязи и топям скакать? 

Скоро очнутся провожатые, посланные князем, хватятся Георгия, а того и нет. Объясняй, что это всё козни Жабомордого, Поганки и Пуговки. Не поверят ведь, и тогда конец Касьяну. Князь с него точно кожу живьём сдерёт, а Савелий Всеволодович Тугарин ему в том поможет. И даже за помощью пойти некуда. Выхода нет, придётся собирать узелок, брать дрынподлиннее и топать на болота, искать этого таинственного Хозяина, как советовал Жабомордый. 

«Ну, ничего, – сам себе сказал Касьян, – зря, что ли, столько лет в богатыри готовился? Вот, похоже, и пришло время для героических свершений. Сейчас только пойду, мазью от гнуса натрусь, а токак бы не сожрали, пока Хозяина этого найду и до злодеев-похитителей доберусь».

В доме Касьян долго искал аптечку, а когда нашёл и взял в руки баночку, на которой Ванечка ровным красивым почерком написал «Мазь от гнуса», чуть не до слёз растрогался. Жил и не замечал, что везде в его доме Ванечкино присутствие – тёплое, ненавязчивое, мягкое. Хоть и нет тут его сейчас, а куда ни глянь – везде он: там подушки разложил, чтобы Касьяну было удобно, а там альбом с карандашными рисунками, в котором один только Касьян и есть. Открыл, перелистал, на картинках себя разглядывая: вот он спит, раскидав во сне руки и рот потешно приоткрыт, не хватает только храпящих звуков рядом в облачке подрисовать, а вот он серьёзный, в белоснежной крахмальной сорочке и деловом кафтане, сидит с чашкой кофе и читает колонку «Деловой Хорск», а на следующем листе весёлый, загорелый, с голым торсом и совсем выгоревшими от солнца волосами, собранными в смешной хвостик, в руке бита, которой он вот-вот ударит по мячу – настоящий чемпион. Ванечка обожал смотреть, как Касьян играет в лапту. Был болельщиком почище самого воеводы Ильи Никитича Муромова. Когда «Хорский Сокол» проиграл финал басурманскому «Альтаиру», Ванечка впервые в жизни так наклюкался вместе с воеводой, что головой потом целых два дня болел, а на медовуху вообще смотреть больше не мог.

«Эх, свет очей Ванечка, где же ты теперь? Жив ли, здоров? А вдруг корни повредили? Так ведь и хромым можно остаться. Что же за изверг мог дерево выкопать и на болота упереть? – размышлял Касьян. – Недругов у меня кроме господина Негодяеваотродясь не было. Да и зачем ему Ванечку на болота тащить, да ещё и оповещать меня об этом? Если Ванечку похитила банда Жабомордого по поручению неизвестного заказчика, то что же ему от меня нужно? Если выкуп, то зачем отправлять меня на болота?»

В общем, чем больше Касьян думал, тем больше возникало в его голове вопросов без ответов. Намазавшись ароматной мазью, он почему-то подумал, что пахнет теперь, как сдобный пирог, только что вынутый из печки. Для прочих недругов, ну, кроме гнуса, выходило как-то совсем не устрашающе. Чтобы это компенсировать, Касьян решил повязать на голову бандану, на которой Ванечка гладью вышил летящего сокола. Надел удобный походный кафтан и сапоги, положил в заплечный рюкзак немного снеди, воды и спирта. Вдруг боевые раны придётся обрабатывать, да и идти далеко. Немного подумав, захватил ещё и спальник. Заповедные Болота – это ведь, считай, седьмая часть всего Хорского княжества. А точнее адрес Жабомордый не указал. Начищенные до блеска щит и меч позади рюкзака пристроил, как полагается настоящему герою.

Солнце клонилось к закату. Когда Касьян вышел за ворота, то увидел, что сизый туман, окружавший всадников, начал понемногу рассеиваться, и ускорил шаг. Через час он сошёл на неприметную тропу, ведущую к Заповедным Болотам, а когда совсем стемнело, устроился в корнях вековой ели, забрался в спальник и от усталости сразу же уснул мёртвым сном.

***

Жабомордый, Поганка и Пуговка сидели у маленького костерка и жарили сочные красивые мухоморы вперемешку с пузатенькими чёртовыми грибами в солидных белых шапках на красной ножке. Поганка меланхолично нанизывал ужин на веточки, а Пуговка, закусив от нетерпения губу, держал шампуры над огнём. 

Рядом с троицей, замотанный в цветастый цыганский ковёр, лежал пленник. Под самым его носом белела тряпица, пропитанная сонным зельем, поэтому он мирно сопел и никаких забот похитителям не доставлял. Его русые волосы разметались по земле, бледные губы были приоткрыты, и иногда с них срывалось еле слышное «Касьян», ресницы дрожали во сне, и он тихо всхлипывал. 

Жабомордый откусил кусочек от подрумянившегося гриба и вздохнул:

– Ишь, как изводится, даже во сне покоя нет. 

– Ничего, – спокойно возразил Поганка, – это всё потому, что он безработный, вся маета от безделья идёт. Да и родственники виноваты, избаловали. Чуть что, всё ему на блюдечке с голубой каёмочкой. Хочешь жениха – пожалуйста! Чем бы дитя ни тешилось, лишь бы не плакало.

– А мне его жаль, – вздохнул Пуговка. – Агафон как-то грозился, что обратит его в жабу и печать наложит, тогда обратно он в человека сможет превратиться только когда его кто-нибудь полюбит и женится. И всё должно по обоюдному согласию случиться. А кто в здравом уме на жабу позарится, да ещё и женится?

– Ну, вот, может, ты хотя бы, если такой сердобольный, – хихикнул Поганка.

Пуговка вдруг покраснел и с сожалением сказал:

– Не подействует. Я слышал, у них в роду все однолюбы. Вот и этот, похоже. Да и… – Пуговка отбросил за спину ветку с недоеденным мухомором и печально выдал: – Этим богатым деткам только писаных красавцев подавай, разве кто из них на обычного парня обратит внимание? Что вот в Касьяне этом особенного? Ну подумаешь, богатырское телосложение, ну подумаешь, умный… подумаешь, нос у него не картошкой…

– И ещё у него глаза васильковые, – мечтательно перебил Поганка. – Это очень пикантно. Весь такой могучий, мужественный, а глаза, как цветочки полевые, добрые-добрые.

– Тьфу на вас, – возмутился Жабомордый, – обожрутся грибов и сразу в любовную меланхолию впадать. 

– Сам-то, – рассмеялся Пуговка, – по Агафону уже два года сохнешь. На любые подвиги ради него готов. 

– Это другое, наш Агафон хотя и не красавец внешне, но есть в нём какое-то внутреннее благородство, красота души, что ли. Некоторые ваши раскрасавцы даже одной его бородавки не стоят. Уважение это, понимаешь? Мудрый он – Агафон. Да если бы не он, наши болота давно бы уже князь басурманам отдал, сидели бы где-нибудь за забором в резервации. Э-эх! – Жабомордый провёл ладонью по лицу, и вдруг кожа его стала бледно-оливковой, руки тоненькими, нос и ушки востренькими, зелёные пряди выпали из-под шапки, – вот свергнем князя Красимира! Поставим Агафона у власти и заживём тогда спокойно. 

Сидевшие рядом Поганка и Пуговка повторили жест Жабомордого, скинули человеческие личины и превратились в маленьких сухоньких кикимор. Подскочили, хором воскликнули:

– Долой Красимира! Даёшь Агафона Костеногого в Великие князья!

Тут кикиморок прервали, до них донёсся утробный рёв, и болота осветились огненными всполохами. Вскоре неподалёку от костра на землю опустился огромный чёрный дракон, пыхнул пламенем, осветил стоянку своими глазами-фонарями и мерцающей в темноте чешуёй и с его спины скатился тощий горбун с лицом, сплошь усыпанным бородавками. Погладил дракона по морде, похвалил «Молодец, Туатарушка, нашёл» и направился к вытянувшимся по стойке смирно кикиморкам.

– Где? – спросил Агафон.

– Туточки! – отрапортовал Жабомордый и ткнул острым коготком в цветастый ковёр в тени костра.

Агафон проковылял к спелёнутому в ковёр человеку, нагнулся, откинул русые пряди со лба и услышал тихое «Касьян», нахмурился, вгляделся пленнику в лицо, глаза у того провалились, лоб пылал. 

– Болотная лихорадка! – всплеснул руками кудесник. – Туатар! Грузи гостя, только осторожно!

Дракон на зов Агафона отозвался сразу, вскочил на мощные лапы, подошёл, ухватил ковёр острыми зубами и, вывернув шею, аккуратно уложил себе на спину.

– Утром возвращайтесь на южную границу, – обратился Агафон к кикиморкам, – если воевода с дружиной не отступит, вы знаете, что делать.

– А если князь драконов-огнедыхов пришлёт? – спросил Жабомордый.

– Ах да, если так, то драконов возьмём себе в качестве боевых трофеев. Ещё вопросы есть? – уточнил Агафон, и кикиморки дружно замотали головами. – Ну, тогда мы полетели. Нужно отвар для больного сварить и гостя дорогого приготовиться встретить. 

***

Утро занималось рассветом, было свежо, и Касьян проснулся от того, что спальник немного отсырел и ему стало зябко. 

Собрался быстро, умылся из фляги, наскоро перекусил, пожевал мятного листа для свежести дыхания и, сложив спальник в рюкзак, снова двинулся в путь. Шёл осторожно, прежде чем ставить ногу на очередную кочку, проверял её длинным берёзовым дрыном. Один раз оступился, и его нога соскользнула в густую болотную жижу, сапог замарался и промок. А чего Касьян не любил – так это грязной обуви. Настроение сразу испортилось, да и думы вернулись невесёлые. Куда идёт? Кого ищет? А вдруг Жабомордый над Касьяном пошутил, направил по ложному следу. Вдруг это всё-таки подлец Негодяев подкупил бандитов и похитил Ванечку. Небось, пока он по болотам бредёт, Негодяев сидит преспокойно в своём имении, Ванечку с золотой леечки поливает да алмазные горы ему обещает. 

Тут же вспомнился и Георгий, и стало Касьяну совсем муторно. Куда разбойники унесли аспида? Зачем? Может быть, нужно было сначала Савелия Всеволодовича известить? Но тогда бы Касьян не попал на болота, княжеская стража его бы враз повязала, и тогда прощай, свет очей Ванечка, и уже, пожалуй, навсегда.

Кому мог понадобиться Георгий, кроме князя? Касьян хлопнул себя по лбу. Всё же ясно как божий день! Тому, кто сможет князя Георгием шантажировать. Не зря ведь кто-то смуту среди кикимор и леших сеял. Кто-то готовит бунт, хочет Красимира свергнуть. Если всё то, что рассказал Георгий, правда, то князь на всё пойдёт, чтобы возлюбленного вернуть. Надо было что-то срочно предпринять! Но как? К князю идти бесполезно, может, к воеводе? Тоже нет. Воевода князю безоговорочно предан. Что же делать? 

От душевных метаний Касьян замер, как вкопанный, и не мог тронуться с места.

– Да гори она огнём вся эта политика! Мне Ванечку спасать надо, а не о всяких интригах переживать! –в сердцах воскликнул он и вдруг замолчал, потому что приметил у одной из кочек какое-то подозрительное копошение. Присмотрелся внимательнее и заметил сначала тощий зад, затем горб, а потом уж и косматую голову в цветастом цыганском платке.– Афонька! Итить тебя за ногу! Ты чего тут делаешь? А ну-ка стой, мерзавец! Стой, кому говорят!

Кудесник ничуть не испугался, а напротив, упёр руки в бо́ки и с важным видом ответил Касьяну:

– И тебе здравствуй, добрый молодец! И я рад тебя видеть, – заулыбался, щеря беззубый рот. – Да осторожнее ты, не скачи, как горный козёл, болота этого не любят. Не убегу я, зачем мне?

– А затем, что ты, подлец, меня обманул! – шумел Касьян, резво тыкал дрыном в очередную кочку и подбирался к кудеснику всё ближе. – Не сработало твоё зелье! 

– Разве? – как-то совсем неискренне удивился Агафон. – Ну так я предупреждал тебя. Если не сработает, значит это – судьба. 

– Ты лжец и аферист, Афонька! Я тебя на чистую воду выведу! – стал угрожать Касьян. – Ты чего здесь? А? Следишь за мной, да? На кого ты работаешь, а ну признавайся!

– Дурак ты, – вдруг бесцеремонно заявил Агафон. – Я-то тут травы, корешки собираю. Из чего ты думаешь, я зелья готовлю? А вот что ты здесь делаешь – это большой вопрос. Слышал я, вся княжья дружина с ног сбилась, опасного преступника разыскивает. И по описанию и приметам этот тип уж больно на тебя похож, что на это скажешь? 

Касьян остановился, прикидывая, как быть, если Агафон решит его дружинникам сдать, но тот его успокоил:

– Да не бойся ты, не выдам. Все знают, князюшка наш чрезмерно суров, да и на расправу скор. Не успеет разобраться, как сразу на кол сажать или кнутом сечь. А я отнюдь не сторонник таких крайних мер. Вижу, ты не от хорошей жизни на болота подался. Что приключилось-то с тобой на самом деле, милый? Чего забыл здесь? Долго на болотах не попрячешься, стало быть, у тебя здесь дело какое-то важное?

Тут Касьян взглянул на кудесника с другой стороны. Вот ещё в первый раз ему показалось, что Афонька-бородавочник не так прост, как кажется. И умом крепок, и проницательности такой только позавидовать можно. Верно говорят, если природа красотой обделила, значит, чем-то другим с лихвой наградила. Такой тебя насквозь видит, лапши ему на уши не навешаешь, поэтому говорить лучше прямо – всё как есть.

– Ты прав, здесь на болотах у меня есть одно очень важное дело, – ответил Касьян. – Если знаешь, скажи, где мне искать Хозяина Заповедных Болот.

– Хозяина? – усмехнулся Агафон. – Разве не князь ХорскийКрасимир здесь всем землям хозяин?

– Формально да, – невозмутимо ответил Касьян. – Да только кикиморы с лешими его власти никогда не признавали. А если среди них такая смута началась, значит, есть тот, кто Красимира потеснить хочет, вот мне к нему и нужно.

– Хм, – загадочно хмыкнул Агафон, – зачем тебе? Что за дело? А вдруг ты княжий шпион?

– Я не шпион, сам же знаешь, что меня, как преступника, разыскивают. А дело у меня личного характера. Я в большую политику не лезу, со своим бы огородом разобраться.

– Вот как, – снова усмехнулся Агафон. – А почему ты думаешь, что такой занятой политик, как Хозяин Заповедных Болот, с тобой по личным делам встречаться станет? У него, между прочим, забот невпроворот: воевода Муромов с дружиной на южной границе стоит, и сам князь драконов-огнедыхов собирает со всего княжества. Хочет кикиморский бунт в самом зародыше подавить, а последствия опять на басурман спишет.

Касьян аж язык прикусил от такой осведомлённости кудесника. Действительно непростой мужик этот Агафон! По всему видать – из ренегатов, более того, не последний человек, раз в курсе таких событий.

– Так ты меня проводишь к нему или нет? – осторожно спросил Касьян.

– Да чего тебя провожать, – развёл руками Агафон, – ты к нему уже пришёл.

– Чего? – не понял Касьян. – Хочешь сказать, это – ты?!

Тут на Касьяна напал безудержный смех, как представил он Афоньку-бородавочника на княжьем троне, аж слёзы из глаз брызнули.

– Афонька, ты, – не мог остановиться Касьян, – ты меня извини, конечно. Но для первого лица государства ты немного рожей не вышел!

– А так? – улыбнулся Агафон.

От неожиданности и изумления Касьян не удержался на ногах, поскользнулся на кочке и плюхнулся на задницу, прямиком в болотную жижу. На голову ему прыгнула жирнаялягуха, квакнула и поскакала дальше, а Касьян остался сидеть, раскрыв рот.

Стоял перед ним молодец красоты неземной. Кафтан на нём был надет длинный, бирюзовый в цвет глаз, шитый золотом. Волосы тёмные, блестящими локонами на плечах лежали, и солнце в них переливалось, играло. Стоял себе да улыбался, на щеках ямочки, в бирюзовых глазах смешинки. В такой позорный момент Касьяну должно было быть стыдно, неловко, а он сидел себе счастливый как дурак, и глаз от видения отвести не мог. С трудом рот открыл и, смеясь, вымолвил:

– Шах Маханский! Ты – Шах Маханский!

Шах слегка поклонился и с грустью ответил:

– Давно уже меня так никто не называл. Ну что, Касьян, идём? Покажу тебе своё болотное хозяйство.

Глава 7. В которой дым стоит коромыслом и грядёт великое побоище

Хороша ли, дурна ли сказка, да близится скорая развязка. Воевода Илья Никитич потрепал по гриве своего верного Буланку и нахмурился. С болот тянуло сыростью, сизый туман стелился по земле и подкрадывался всё ближе. Очень ему не нравилась эта картина. Вызвал к себе старших дружинников и велел всем собраться в его палатке, совет держать.

– Илья Никитич, разведка донесла, что за ночь Заповедный Лес на целых десять саженей вширь разросся. Деревья охватывают болота в кольцо, к вечеру лешие станут теснить нас назад. По флангам уже напирают, – доложил один из плечистых молодцов, – а вперёд только пехота пройдёт, конные отряды сразу же увязнут. 

– Когда огнедыхи прибудут? – спросил воевода.

– Самое большое через полчаса, Илья Никитич, – отрапортовал молодец.

– Хорошо, – воевода погладил бороду и скомандовал: – Усилить фланги, не уступать лешим больше ни вершка земли. Дозорных с сигнальными огнями к болоту, если неприятель решит оттуда зайти, мы должны быть готовы. Всем надеть защитные повязки. Если туман приблизится больше чем на пять саженей, начинайте жечь костры по всему периметру. Ждём подкрепления и выступаем. 

– Разрешите выполнять? – молодец вытянулся по струнке и, после того как воевода кивнул, откозырял и зашагал на выход.

 

Дружина, стоявшая плечом к плечу, вдруг затрепетала. Утреннюю тишину нарушил жуткий вой, непроглядную тьму Заповедного Леса осветил призрачный огонь, что, дрожа и извиваясь меж толстых стволов деревьев, двинулся на оробевших витязей. Одно дело воевать с противником, по жилам которого бежит обычная кровь, а другое – с жутью бестелесной. Задрожали у молодцев поджилки, и мороз по коже пробежал. Кто молитву обережную читать принялся, кто за меч покрепче ухватился.

– Поджигай! – скомандовали сотники, и молодцы тут же бросились с горящими факелами к аккуратно сложеннымдровяницам.

Пламя вспыхнуло и загудело, обдавая весёлым жаром людей, и тёмный лес, протягивающий свои лапы к княжеской дружине, в нерешительности замер. От границы болот взметнулись сигнальные огни, забухали, запыхали и рассыпались серой золой над головами дружины. Значит, сизый туман подступил уже к самому лагерю. 

– Уа-акх! – заскрипел Заповедный Лес.

– С-с-с-ш-ш, – зашипели Заповедные Болота, и множество тоненьких голосов стройным хором заверещали, зазвенели. Их поддержал низкий вой, доносившийся из леса.

Храбрые дружинники все как один наземь попадали и уши руками зажали. А один самый молодой не выдержал, ослушался приказа, стянул с лица мешавшую дышать повязку, и то ли примерещилось ему что, то ли и правда что-то разглядел, лицом побледнел, закричал как резаный:

– Мамочки! Чудища! Чудища кругом! – выхватил из ножен меч, закрутился, заплясал, отбиваясь от кого-то невидимого.

– Не снимать повязки, – кричали сотники, но было поздно. Дружина нарушила строй, и молодцы оглохшие от шума, один за другим срывали повязки, выхватывали мечи, кидались на страшного противника и тут же замертво падали на землю.

Из-за полыхавших кострищ лес больше не напирал, однако из-за дыма, тянувшегося к небу, и тумана, скользившего по земле, скоро ничего не стало видно. Подмога из всадников на драконах-огнедыхах во главе с князем Красимиром только успела нырнуть в дымно-туманное облако, и её строй тут же разбился, очутившись в круговерти из жутких криков паниковавших и бесполезно метавшихся людей. Драконы, попав в болотный туман, вдруг как взбесились, стали крутиться, сбрасывать наездников и, изрыгая пламя, лишённые седоков устремились вглубь Заповедных Болот. 

– Стоять! Держать строй! – кричал воевода, но из-за шума и гама никто его не слышал. 

Красимир, тоже лишившийся своего дракона, стоял посреди всего этого хаоса и молчал, окидывая поле боя суровым взглядом. Не любил князь поражений, не принимал. А тут ещё Георгий снова пропал, и Касьян – «бывший жених» его, будь он неладен, – сбежал. Настроение у князя было то самое, чтобы кого-нибудь порешить. Лютый гнев, бушевавший в его душе, требовал достать коварного врага хоть из-под земли, найти и разорвать в клочья. Такого кровавого ужаса навести, чтобы впредь слишком деятельные кикиморы сидели тише воды ниже травы – пискнуть боялись, не говоря уже о суверенитете. 

«Огнедыхов умеет призывать, – понялКрасимир и от этой догадкиулыбнулся, страшно так, по-звериному, щеря острые зубы. – Понятно, значит это – колдун, сильный и старый. Обычному человеку такое провернуть не под силу. Хм… и кто же это мне – Бессмертному, посмел вызов-то бросить, кому жить надоело?» 

Сколько лет прошло с тех пор, как он сражался со стоящим противником, уже и сам не помнил. От предвкушения схватки забурлила кровь, каждую мышцу налило возбуждением,сладко, дурманяще, будто лет триста за пару мгновений скинул. Всю хандру как рукой сняло, осталась одна лишь ярость да жажда битвы. Решил Красимир – ничего, и без войска справится. Чёрной бурей взметнулся ввысь, расправил кожистые крылья и полетел вслед за огнедыхами. 

Как только князь покинул место сражения, всё вдруг замерло, окаменело. Кто с поднятым мечом застыл, кто, отмахиваясь от невидимой опасности с перекошенным от страха лицом, оцепенел. Даже клубы сизого тумана с болот и призрачные огни в Заповедном Лесу больше не ползли, не плясали. Времясловно остановилось.

***

Касьян сидел в красном кафтане с серебряной подкладкой, который получил от Шаха взамен своего испорченного наряда, держал в руках чашку с заваренным смородиновым листом и внимательно слушал.

– Вот какая незадача у меня вышла, Касьян, – развёл руками Шах. – И по-другому его не остановишь. Скучно ему, совсем засиделся за триста лет. Ему ведь войны да сражения подавай. Он на то и бессмертный, чтобы всегда в самое пекло лезть. А у нас тут что? У нас тут скучно. А после подписания всемирной конвенции «За мир во всём мире» Красимир совсем озверел. Даже мелкие набеги на соседей уже позволить себе не мог. Басурмане ему торговыми санкциями пригрозили, а у князя казна – слабое место. Вот так. Дружина захирела от одних только учений. Сам знаешь, отбор туда жёсткий, сплошные потенциальные герои, а где им геройствовать? Все манёвры – учебные, враги – куклы соломенные. Не ровен час, заропщет дружина. А какой князь без дружины? Так, формальное лицо. Я всё время боялся, что наскучит ему такая сонная жизнь. А для него это – верная погибель. Все они из рода Бессмертных, когда чувствуют смертную скуку вокруг себя – уходят из жизни в мир теней. Вот я и устраиваю ему приключения. Как могу, навожу бурю в стакане воды. А с тобой, Касьян, конечно, нехорошо получилось. Ты уж извини. 

– Выходит, ты Георгия не из мести похитил, а из благих намерений? – уточнил Касьян.

– Месть? Нет конечно, тут немножко другое, – улыбнулся Шах. – Жизнь связала нас с князем и Георгием в один тугой узел. Уже давно пора было его развязать и жить дальше. Не буду отрицать, я хотел преподать мальчишке урок, но и только. Тогда в раздевалке Георгию подсунули приворотного зелья, он его выпил, и туда должен был войти я, в обличье Агафона. В общем, разбираться во всей этой истории полагалось только нам троим. А ты своим внезапным появлением в «Лиходеевских Банях» мне все карты спутал. Вот и пришлось дальше сплошным экспромтом действовать. 

– А почему отворотное зелье не сработало? Или оно ненастоящее было? – обвиняюще спросил Касьян. Его этот вопрос по-прежнему мучал. Не хотелось думать, что ему теперь всю жизнь придётся быть причиной чьей-то несчастливой любовной доли.

– Зелье было настоящее, – ответил Шах и тут же добавил: – Но с маленьким концентратом. Поэтому и не подействовало. Оно лишь сняло самые неприятные симптомы безответной любви. То бишь Георгий перестал сохнуть и умирать от тоски и стал более деятельным и активным. Вредное оно, это «Отворотное», понимаешь? Если с дозой переборщить, можно всю радость в человеке погубить, всё стремление к прекрасному вытравить. После этого жизнь невмоготу становится, хоть в петлю лезь. Я Георгию такой участи совсем не хотел, поэтому и не дал тебе того, что ты просил. 

– А Ванечку ты зачем увёз? – спросил Касьян.

– Затем же, зачем и тебя на болота позвал. Князь в гневе страшен и неуправляем. А у него из-под самого носа Георгия увели. Кто бы в этом виноват оказался? Конечно ты. Красимир – он жестокий, мстительный и совсем слепой в гневе, он словно буря, смерч, который если вошёл в силу, то уже не остановить. Он бы сделал тебе так же больно, как ты сделал ему. Поэтому Ванечку нужно было срочно спрятать.

– И что теперь с Георгием будет? – спросил Касьян, кивнув на аспида, мирно дремавшего у Шаха на коленях. – И почему он снова в змея обратился? Кстати, у него теперь аллергия на всех, кроме князя. Его лучше голыми руками не трогать.

– На меня у него нет аллергии, – Шах откинул с плеча тёмные волосы, и браслеты на его руке зазвенели чудесной мелодией, погладил аспида и улыбнулся, – я для него, напротив, что-то вроде антигистаминного средства, как лекарство. А в змея он перекинулся, потому что болотную лихорадку подхватил. Ему этот недуг легче в змеином теле побороть, вот он и обратился. Не беспокойся за него. Меня, признаться, все рептилии на уровне инстинкта любят. Он ведь не просто так тогда ко мне потянулся. Молоденький был ещё, глупенький. Я его, как мог, пытался от себя спровадить. И всё из-за Красимира, из-за ревности его чёрной. Не посмотрел бы, что это ребёнок, мальчишка совсем. Извёл бы. Жалко мне его было. 

– Как это на уровне инстинкта? – не понял Касьян.

– Ну, – рассмеялся Шах, – это что-то вроде кровного родства. Все гады – змеи, драконы и ящеры – меня слушаются, главного во мне признают. 

– А Туатарушкумоего вернёшь-то? – с обидой спросил Касьян.

Шах поднял руку с головы чёрного дракона, который лежал у него подле ног, и тот, потянувшись обратно, придвинул морду поближе. 

– А давай я у тебя его выкуплю, а? – смущённо предложил Шах. – Он у тебя всё равно без дела стоит. Думаешь, весело ему целыми днями на привязи торчать? Даже крылья размять толком негде. 

Касьян пожал плечами:

– Тебе вообще может кто-нибудь отказать?

– Может. Вот он, например,– серьёзно ответил Шах, кивнув себе за плечо, а потом приставил палец к губам и заговорщицки прошептал: – Тсс… и прошу тебя, сиди тихо, не геройствуй.Сейчас мой выход. 

Касьян так и обмер в своём кресле. Позади Шаха, который вновь вернул себе облик Афоньки-бородавочника, стоял князь Красимир, злющий как чёрт – его тугие чёрные крылья были раскрыты, глаза горели красным огоньком, а в руках поблёскивали двуручные мечи.

Словно учуяв недоброе, Георгий на коленях у кудесника взвился, обвился вокруг шеи и зашипел на князя. 

– Здравствуй, Красимир, а я тебя заждался уже,– противно проскрипел Афонька. Встал, разворачиваясь к гостю. – Боялся, не смекнёшь за огнедыхами лететь, вдруг ты за триста лет всю чуйку растерял, расслабился, одряхлел. Ну, в этом сонном царстве – оно-то и немудрено.

– Ах, ты-ы! – рассвирепел Красимир и двинулся на наглого горбуна, замахнулся было, но тут же отскочил назад.

«Вот честное слово, – подумал Касьян, – нет на нашего князя лучшей управы, чем голый Георгий!»

Змей, перекинувшийся снова в человека, раскинул руки и, загораживая собой Афоньку, зашипел:

– Ты не тронешь его! Только не его! 

«Дежавю», – помотал головой Касьян и во все глаза уставился на князя. Он-то даже за меч взяться не успел, чтобы прийти на помощь безоружным кудеснику и аспиду. Хорош богатырь – только с кресла вскочил, да так и замер. Понял, что глупо было на Красимира очертя голову кидаться. Обычному человеку против боевой магии идти – всё равно что мухе с мухобойкой воевать. Да ведь и Шах просил его не соваться со своей помощью, и Касьян, скрепя сердце, понадеялся, что тот действительно знал, что делает. Остался стоять, гадая, как скоро князь признает в Афоньке своего бывшего любовника.

Красимир же в недоумении смотрел то на воинственно настроенного Георгия, то на страшилище, что тот защищал. На кого тут с мечом-то идти? На господина Петрухина? Нет, его –подлого заговорщика, – на десерт. Кожу живьём снимать, конечности отсекать – всё согласно плану, озвученному Георгию.На убогого калеку? Смешно. А если этот горбун окажется кем-то из великих магов, то любой клинок против него бесполезен.В общем,окинул князь оценивающим взглядомсвоих противников, усмехнулся и, убрав оружие в ножны,метнулся быстрой тенью, Георгия отшвырнул прочь, словно котёнка, а на горбуна накинулся чёрным смерчем. 

Так был уверен князь в своей сокрушительной силе, что не поверил глазам: горбун резво увернулся и вдруг обрушил на него целый водопад ледяной воды, мол, остуди пыл, касатик, а затем расхохотался, хлопая себя по тощим ляжкам, так вроде «ой не могу, сейчас лопну». Такого унижения Красимир никак спустить не мог, какое к чёрту колдовство? Подскочил к горбуну, пока тот заходился от смеха, схватил за худосочную шею и рванул верх, сдавил. От гнева в голове князя лишь одна мысльнатянутой тетивой звенела– задушить, сломать. Горбун ногами засучил, вскинул тощие руки, только браслеты чудесной мелодией тренькнули, и Красимирааж передёрнуло от этих звуков. Пальцы тут же сами собой разжались, горбун грохнулся на пол и принялся кашлять,хватая ртом воздух. 

Перед угрозой смерти Афонькиналичина спала. Шах лежал на полу, потирая багровую полосу вокруг шеи, и безуспешно пытался что-то сказать. 

От такого сюрприза Красимир будто оцепенел. Не смог скрыть ни боли, ни удивления, захлебнулся от обиды и злости, даже Георгия не замечал, который снова стоял перед ним в чём мать родила.

– Ты чуть не убил его! Ты чуть не убил его! – в ужасе твердил Георгий, потирая ушибленную руку. Его трясло, он не замечал собственной наготы и смотрел на происходящее, как будто оказался в страшном сне. Болотная лихорадка всё ещё гуляла в его теле, от высокой температуры он еле держался на ногах, а на его скулах горел болезненный румянец.

Шах наконец оклемался, поднялся на ноги, подошёл сзади к Георгию, обнял, прикрывая его наготу длинными рукавами, и печально улыбнулся князю.

– Так это ты воду на болотах мутил и кикимор против меня настраивал? – грозно надвинулся на Шаха Красимир. – Если так княжеского трона хотел, так я тебе его и даром бы отдал. Зачем тебе всё это?... и что у тебя с Георгием?

– Нужен мне больно твой трон, – пожал плечами Шах. – А с Георгием мы просто мирились. У нас с ним теперь совет да любовь, правда, Георгий?

И тут Касьян увидел, как Георгий уронил лицо в ладони и принялся рыдать, как маленький, повторяя: «Шах, миленький, я… мне так жаль, прости меня, прости дурака!», а Шах только крепче его к себе прижал, приговаривая: «Ну всё, не плачь уже, горе моё. Тебе нельзя, у тебя ещё лихорадка не прошла. Давно уже не сержусь». Георгий ещё некоторое время всхлипывал, а потом успокоился, уткнулся мокрым носом Шаху в шею, будто врос в него и уже больше ни на кого другого, даже на князя, не смотрел.

– Вот оно как, – сухо процедил князь, а у самого красная пелена перед глазами качается, – совет да любовь, значит? И давно?

Роднее, чем Шах, у Красимира никого на этом свете не было, и думать, что тот предал, посмеялся, отомстил – было ему так горько, что хоть сейчас в мир теней отправляйся. 

«Дурак, старый дурак. Даже умереть и то по-человечески не смог, мальчишку за собой решил потянуть, собственник хренов. Не нужен ты никому – ни Шаху, ни Георгию. Им и без тебя хорошо, знал ведь, просто правде в глаза не хотел смотреть. Как был один, так и умереть должен был, – думал про себя Красимир. – Два года не виделись, а всё, как вчера. Тошно, муторно, будто весь покой с собой унёс. И ни капли ведь не изменился, всё такой же – солнце. Убить, всё равно что весь мир обездолить, радости лишить».

Стояли так друг напротив друга, и никто с места не двигался. Карточный домик – одно неловкое движение и всё рухнет. Даже Касьян от такой мучительной паузы сжался и всё мысленно призывал: «Ну, скажите же всё, как есть! Хорош уже и себя, и всех остальных изводить!»

Подо «всеми остальными» Касьян имел ввиду себя и трёх кикиморок, которые подглядывали из-за дверного косяка и от напряжения, казалось, перестали дышать.

Красимир протянул руку, коснулся щеки Шаха, тот потёрся, прикрыл глаза и даже от этой скупой нежности поплыл, прижался к ладони губами. 

– Ты ко мне вернёшься? Или…

Шах моргнул, вздёрнул подбородок и, немного смешавшись, ответил:

– Ну… поживём – увидим, Красимир. А пока, отзывай свою армию. Скажи, учения закончились, пускай по домам расходятся.Иещё… оставь ты уже кикимор в покое, сколько можно им резервацией грозить? Что тебе, земли мало? Если мало, так давай в набеги на соседей пойдём. Или лучше, чтобы конвенцию «За мир во всём мире» не нарушать – хитростью возьмём,тебе ведь нравится политика?А ввоинском училище можно шпионское направление открыть.Что думаешь?

И князь его послушал.И как было не послушать? Касьян и тот знал, что нельзя смотреть напрекрасного Шаха и злиться. Разве можно стоять рядом с истинной красотой и размахивать, как дурак, мечом? Вот и князь, похоже, взялся за ум, помялся немного в нерешительности, но затем подошёл, сгрёб к себе Георгия вместе с Шахом и обнял. Георгий сначала зашипел, но Шах прошептал ему что-то тихо-тихо, то, чего Касьян уже не расслышал, и он вдруг успокоился, сам положил князю руку на шею и даже дал себя чмокнуть в щёку. 

А потом Касьяну и вовсе пришлось отвернуться. Он же был человеком приличным и скромным, а вовсе не таким, как о нём подумали Савелий Всеволодович и Илья Никитич, когда застали с Георгием в душе. И правильно сделал, а то насмотришься тут всякого, а потом денно и нощно сплошные эротические фантазии преследуют. А Касьяну пока что и «симпатичного молодца в общественной бане» по самые помидоры хватило. Эх, неисповедима любовная доля, как говорится! Да и вообще, наблюдать за тем, как миндальничает самый суровый в мире князь – это чревато.Если потом припомнит, костей точно не соберёшь. Нужно было срочно уносить ноги, пока о нём не вспомнили, что Касьян и исполнил в лучшем виде. 

В соседних покоях его дожидался свет очей Ванечка. У людей-перевёртышей, что в деревья превращаются, всё было гораздо сложнее, чем, например, у тех же аспидов. Они человеческий облик не сразу принимали и потом ещё долгое время были неподвижны и беспомощны, словно деревянные куклы.

Шах рассказал, что когда Касьяна арестовали и к князю увезли, он два часа кряду Ванечку антиоборотным зельем из лейки поливал, пока тот более-менее на человека не стал похож. А потом к себе забрал, сделал ему увлажняющих компрессов, чтобы кожа из древесной коры в человеческую превратилась, и оставил в себя приходить. 

Касьян погладил Ванечку по щеке, наклонился и поцеловал в сомкнутые уста. Глаза его были закрыты, руки-ноги всё ещё толком не гнулись. Боясь что-нибудь сломать своему ненаглядному, Касьян аккуратно взял его поперёк туловища, поднял и понёс. 

Поскольку Шах за дракона ещё не рассчитался, да и пешком идти и время терять у Касьяна не было никакой охоты, он свистнул к себе Туатара, залез к нему на спину, закрепил Ванечку понадёжнее и полетел домой. Вообще, учитывая все нанесённые ему неудобства, это было его законное право. А то, что не попрощался, так это в нынешнем сезоне согласно деловому этикету даже приветствуется и характеризует как неназойливого и более того – крайне занятого человека. Пускай эта троица без них с Ванечкой теперь разбирается, а они и так загостились, пора и честь знать.

Пролетая над Заповедными Болотами, над родным Хорским княжеством, Касьян вдруг подумал, что безумно, просто до неприличия счастлив. Он – Касьян Петрухин, финансовый аналитик первой категории – не пыхтел сейчас в конторе над горой бумаг, а мчался на быстром драконе. Э-эх! В волосах ветер, под ногами земля с крошечными деревьями и домами, и всё как на ладони. Рядом свет очей Ванечка, и ещё в его жизни случилось самое настоящее приключение, такое, о котором даже запись в дневнике сделать не стыдно. 

Запрокинул голову, раскинул руки и, смеясь, закричал:

– Юх-хуу! Люди добрые, вот оно – счастье! 

Эпилог. В котором благородный муж наконец-то делает то, что давно был должен

Касьян пил утренний кофе, вертел в руках маленькую бархатную коробочку и жутко нервничал. При каждом шорохе прикрывался «Деловым Хорском» и делал вид, что читает. Делов-то сказать «Ванечка, ненаглядный, выходи за меня», но Касьян всё сидел истуканом и никак не мог решиться. За спиной тикали часы с кукушкой, сбоку колыхалась занавеска, а он тянул остывший кофе и не мог справиться с нерешительностью. Думал думу нелёгкую о том, «как же сделать это чёртово предложение» – тихо, по-домашнему, или пригласить милого в какое-нибудь помпезное место и на глазах у кучи свидетелей опуститься на колено и произнести красивую романтичную речь?

– У-у-у, х-х-х, у-у-у… – вдруг раздалось с веранды, и Касьян, опрокинув стол, опрометью бросился вон из дома.

На веранде обнаружился Ванечка, который так заходился в плаче, что даже говорить членораздельно не мог. Не ровён час опять в иву перекинется. Касьян стоял – ни жив ни мёртв.

– Ванечка, милый, ты чего? – осторожно спросил Касьян, притянул к себе ненаглядного и принялся осторожно ощупывать. – Болит где-то? Опять руки не гнутся? Я сейчас разомну. Что с тобой, солнышко моё?

Тут Касьян увидел свой дневник, в котором подробно записал всю приключившуюся с ним историю, и совсем пал духом. Подумал, что откровенные сцены вместе с Георгием всё же лучше было опустить, и без них история вполне себе героическая вышла, а так только ненаглядного своего расстроил.

– Шах – о-он ведь ужасно несча-астный, – вдруг, всхлипывая, ответил Ванечка, – он мне всё рассказал, пока я деревом был. Выпил отворотного зелья, чтобы князя разлюбить, но только с дозой немного переборщил. Его потом не то что от князя воротить стало, ото всех, понимаешь? Убил в себе любовь и целых два года мучился, пока здоровье не восстановилось. 

У Касьяна немного отлегло от сердца.

– Ему даже внешность сменить пришлось, чтобы никто его в это время больше не домогался, – рыдал Ванечка, утирая рукавом нос, – а князь он тоже – такой бе-едный! Он Георгия любит, бе-бе-безответно, а Георгий тебя. Как же мне всех жа-алко! У-у-у, х-х-х, у-у-у… 

– Ну, что ты, что ты? Жалостливый мой. Ну, не плачь, – принялся утешать своего ненаглядного Касьян, – Шах – он мужик умный и видный, не пропадёт. Да и князь тоже. Нашёл кого жалеть. А Георгию с Шахом хорошо, у него к нему кровное притяжение. Шах его не бросит. Всё хорошо, милый, не плачь. Они все уже помирились между собой, теперь будут жить в любви и согласии. Всё будет у них как в сказке.

– П-п-правда? – шмыгнул носом Ванечка и уткнулся Касьяну в грудь. – Просто я видел, как Шах улыбается, а ему на самом деле больно. Он это скрывает, но я всё чувствую. А ещё я думал, ты меня б-б-бросишь, что разлюбил. Знаешь, как это ужасно, любить безответно? У-у-у. А-а-а за меня ты не переживай, мне Шах дал зелье а-а-анти-оборотное. Те-те-теперь могу реветь, сколько душе влезет. У-у-у, х-х-х, у-у-у… 

Сердце Касьяна пропустило удар, все страхи, сомнения и тревоги улеглись. И сказать то, что хотел, оказалось очень просто. Вот она – его главная заботушка, сидит, рыдает, того и гляди от слёз скоро высохнет. Подумал, что колебаться и дальше с его стороны – просто преступление.

– Вань, Ванечка, – Касьян повернул милого к себе лицом и зашептал, – я же люблю тебя, ты мой ненаглядный, ты моё солнышко… пойдёшь за меня? 

Колечко из кармана достал и надел суженому своему на палец, но Ванечка захватал воздух ртом и вместо заветного «да» выдал очередное заливистое «у-у-у, х-х-х, у-у-у».

– А теперь-то чего?! – перепугался Касьян.

– О-о-от счастья, – пояснил Ванечка.

Согласие скрепили поцелуем, долгим и сладким. Если бы Касьяну не нужно было идти на работу, так бы и просидели весь день, не отрываясь друг от друга.

Вот и сказка вся, а врать мне больше нельзя, а иначе придётся рассказать ещё и про то, как Шах с Красимиром для четы Петрухиных устроили пир горой. Как Шах выпускал из рукавов своего кафтана настоящих лебедей и разлил целое озеро, чтобы птицам было где плавать, чем произвёл среди неискушённой публики настоящий фурор. И ещё про то, как Георгий спас Хорскоекняжество от басурман, которые на кикиморах болотных хотели нехорошие опыты ставить. И про то, как команда «ХорскихСоколов» выиграла чемпионат мира по лапте, а воевода Илья Никитич Муромов по этому поводу всем своим богатырям на день увольнительную дал, чтобы отпраздновать в новом шикарном трактире «Три Богатыря», и что потом из этого вышло.  
Ну, вот… о чём я вообще? Касьян и Ванечка поженились и жили долго и счастливо. Я на свадьбе той был, мёд-пиво пил, по усам текло, а в рот не попало.

 

Конец.


End file.
